Le bouclier astral: l'ultime prophétie
by nesteo
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les ennemies d'hier devenaient votre unique espoir et que les cieux montrent vraiment leur vrai visage , 1ere époque l'ultime prophétie
1. chapître 1, 1ere partie prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous et merci à tout ceux qui lirons cette saga, qui se déroule après Hadès (même si cela est très peu original) ou peut-être bien avant (vous verrez par la suite ce que je veux dire ^^). Pardonnez moi mes maladresses d'écriture ou aberrations qui se sentira face au DA ou au manga mais il s'agit de ma toute première fiction sur Saint Seiya et comme je me suis replongé dans cet univers il n'y a que peu je ne doutes pas qu'il y aura des écarts qui je l'espères ne porterons pas trop atteinte à l'œuvre de Masami Kurumada. Je tenterais à ma façon de rendre cette histoire la plus originale possible. Encore une fois ce qui va suivre vous est dédié cher lecteur et que continue l'Espoir chevalier de tous les temps. 

Remarque : étant quand même novice en écriture je tiens à préciser certains éléments 'de mise en forme' les paroles dites seront nécessairement entre « », les pensées et les conversations télépathiques entre '' (le choix entre ces deux derniers sera à faire selon le contexte bien entendu), les distinctions que je ferai entre Athéna et Saori sont voulues.

**Prologue               **

                Tandis que Elysion, et tout l'Hadès se disloquait peu à peu, comme accompagnant leur gardien vers sa destruction, les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient désoeuvrés. Devant eux gisait le corps sans vie de leur compagnon d'arme,  leur frère. Les évènements étaient allés beaucoup trop vite, le combat entre Athéna et Hadès, la victoire plus que probable de ce dernier et le sacrifice du chevalier Pégase qui avait fait basculer la balance en faveur des forces de la lumière, mais à qu'elle prix ? Ils étaient plus morts que vifs et leur cosmos si puissant il y avait peu, faiblissaient à vue d'oeil,  Seiya allait bientôt mourir et de surcroît les âmes en enfer risquer d'être détruite à jamais.

                Shun pleurait à chaude larme se maudissant à chaque instant d'avoir était aussi faible, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire face à la toute puissante volonté d'un dieu, face à sa destinée ? Rien ? En était-il vraiment persuadé ? Seiya avait bien pu contenir la puissance destructrice du Dieu de l'enfer lui ! Son frère tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, même si lui non plus n'en menait pas bien large. 

                Saori étreignait et berçait le corps disloqué du chevalier Pégase. Pour la première fois de sa vie Soari Kido réincarnation de la déesse de la sagesse, coupait de tout ce qui l'entourait, pleura. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, ses autres chevaliers avaient confiance en elle, et foi d'Athéna, elle se fit la promesse que jamais plus elle ne laisserait un autre de ces chevaliers se battre contre un ennemi au pouvoir beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Trop de souffrances, trop de haine et de violence avaient bouleversé la vie de ces jeunes adolescents, il était temps, il était temps de rentrer sur Terre :

                               « Retournons vers notre monde, retournons vers ce monde inondé de lumière. »

                Serrant le corps de Seiya dans ses bras, elle intensifia sa cosmo énergie, une vive lumière dorée, blanche même, les engloba tous, partout l'Hadès se détruisait dans un malstrom de cri et de terreur, mais dans la bulle protectrice tout n'était qu'apaisement.

*******

" Déesse Athéna  d'après ce que j'ai appris quand Hadès occupait mon corps mourir ici, signifie, la perte de son âme immortelle, et l'anhilition totale de son essence, pensez-vous qu'il pourra s'en sortir ? "

« Je le souhaites de tout mon coeur Shun, même si je perçois à peine son cosmos, j'espère encore qu'il ne disparaîtra pas. Bas toi Pégase, bas toi chevalier de l'espoir, bas toi pour la Vie, bas toi pour ta soeur, Seïka, bas toi pour moi - finit-elle dans un souffle. »

" Reste avec nous Seiya," reprit Shun.

" Oui Seiya, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir je ne pourrais pas survivre en sachant que tu t'es sacrifié pour nous et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver " fit le chevalier du dragon.

"Seiya, ne nous abandonnes pas ! »

« Seiya ! »

« Seiya, Seiya …………….. ! »

' Oui suis-je, qui suis-je ? Oh ce froid qui me paralyse, mes amis, Athéna, où êtes-vous je perçois votre présence, je ressens vos appels mais je n'arrives plus à vous rejoindre, je n'arrives plus à me relever, je crois que c'est la fin ! Excusez moi,……… mes amis. Ma sœur,…. j'aurais tant aimé la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois ! Mais le destin en a décidé autrement ! On se reverra peut-être dans un monde meilleur, si on nous le permet, Adieu et à jamais. "

…….

Seiya, Seiya, SEIYA !

' Marine, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '

' Seiya, rappelles toi, Seiya, rappelles toi, le cosmos, rappelles toi ce que tu es, tant que tu n'oublieras pas ce tu es tu ne pourras jamais être détruit, rappelles toi, le Cosmos vibre et vibreras toujours en toi, tant que tu n'oublieras pas qui tu es.'

' Seiya, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne me laisses pas seule petit frère, encore une fois. J'ai besoin de toi ! '

' Seïka, toi aussi tu es là ? Oh ma soeur ! Ma soeur, non je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, de t'abandonner. Je vivrai car je suis, je suis PEGASE ! SEIKAAA ! '

" Seïka attends moi ! "

" Regardez il revient à lui. " fit Hyoga

" C'est un miracle, Arghh ! "

" Shun, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? " s'inquiéta son frère

" Hein mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

De longues traînées noires venant de nul part se précipitèrent vers la bulle dorée arrachant le corps du chevalier inconscient des bras de sa déesse en larme, qui tenta de le retenir auprès d'elle au risque de les perdre tous, mais en vain. De partout l'Hadès était en ébullition, cette dimension était en proie à une destruction certaine, des gerbes de lumière volaient ici et là, c'était comme si l'Hadès voulait emportait avec lui le responsable de sa destruction. Shun quant à lui, oublié de tous, à cause des évènements était à l'agoni comme si on l'étouffait de l'intérieur, le chevalier tentait tant bien que mal de juguler cet étrange mal, d'autant plus qu'il avait la désagréable impression de savoir la signification de ce qu'il lui arrivait. De partout, dans l'Hadès on pouvait entendre une voix funeste, tenir ces propos : 

**« Libre enfin ! Imbéciles, tous autant que vous êtes, même si mon corps et mon âme sont détruits,  mon cosmos lui, est immortel……… »**

Pendant ce temps, le corps d'Hadès tomba en poussière, et au même moment, quelque part dans l'univers une fissure dans la cosmo réalité se fit, d'où s'échappa une noirceur sans nom. Quelque chose dans l'échiquier cosmique s'était disloqué, l'univers s'était pendant une fraction de seconde totalement figé, les Dieux de l'Olympe et des autres Panthéon ainsi que Gaïa la mère des Dieux pleurèrent et se désolèrent de cet évènement qui signifiait non seulement l'anhilition définitive, de leur frère, du Dieu protecteur des enfers et des âmes mais surtout la leur.

" Athéna ma fille, qu'as-tu fait ? Hadès en dépit de sa folie ne devait pas être détruit. La tache qui lui incombait aurait détruit n'importe qui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai confié à toi, déesse de la sagesse et de la clairvoyance, la garde de La Terre et des hommes plutôt qu'à un autre Dieu. Mais j'ai trop sous-estimé l'amour et la foi que tu avais en l'humanité, malheureusement. Qu'allons-nous devenir, maintenant, que va devenir l'univers ? "

**Chapitre 1 : Retour vers la lumière ?**

**Quelque part en Grèce 10 mois plus tard.**

Le soir était lourd, un soir d'automne. Il faisait une température accablante sous le crépuscule, tandis que l'orage commençait à menacer. Deux ombres se mouvaient à une vitesse à peine perceptible, pendant que des débris volaient ici ou là, seules indices de leur passages. Sur la peau des combattants se mêlaient sang et sueur. 

Au loin le tonnerre pulvérisa un arbre, la pluie se mit à tomber. Court moment d'accalmie, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, le combat repris de plus belle.

« Mind Explosion »

Le second pris son envol tentant d'éviter au mieux les ondes hypnotiques. Mais en vain.

« Spirit protection. » 

Une sphère d'énergie engloba le guerrier, piètre démonstration de pouvoir devant celle d'un chevalier d'argent aguerri. Les yeux du jeune guerrier devint rouge violacé, sa tête prêt à exploser. De longs cris d'agonie et de détresse se firent entendre, répondant aux sifflements lugubres du vent.

« Aaaaaaaargh, c'est bon tu m'as vaincu, j'abandonnes, s'il te plait Shina, arrêtes, je t'en supplies ! »

« Pauvre idiot, combien de fois je te l'ai déjà dit la technique dont tu te sers n'est efficace que contre les attaques physiques - fit la guerrière au masque d'argent en arrêtant peu à peu son attaque. »

« Mais c'est pas du jeu j'ai à peine inventé une nouvelle technique de combat que tu trouves la parade pour t'en défaire. Et tu avais vraiment besoin de porter ton attaque à une telle puissance ? »

« Au moins tu ne commettras plus la même erreur devant un véritable adversaire, que cela te serve de leçon. Entraînes- toi davantage, nous reprendrons ce combat demain, quand ce petit mal de tête aura cessé ! »

« Hein, petit !? Tu plaisantes j'espères ? »

« Absolument pas, si tu t'es plaints de ton entraînement avec Marine, saches que ce n'est rien comparer à ce qui t'attends avec moi ! Allez retournes t'entraîner, je veux que tu parviennes ne serait-ce que me toucher d'ici la fin du mois ! »

« J'en ai marre, tu es plus âgée que moi et chevalier d'argent en plus. Comment veux tu que je parviennes à t'égaler, je ne suis même pas chevalier ! »

« Arrêtes de te plaindre, le sanctuaire doit perdurer et ce n'est pas avec des mauviettes que cela sera possible. Toi et les autres aspirants, êtes l'avenir de la chevalerie. Vous devez vous surpasser comme d'autres avant vous l'ont fait. Qu'aurait dit ton maître s'il te voyait en train de pleurer sur ton sort ! »

« Maître, snif ....., oui mais il est mort comme tous les autres – fit l'ancien disciple de Mü en s'enfuyant ne supportant non seulement plus l'entraînement intensif que leur faisait subir Marine et Shina à lui ainsi qu'aux chevaliers de bronze mais surtout toutes les allusions mesquines qu'elle lui faisait en les comparant sans cesse à Seiya et aux autres.

« Va cours – fit le chevalier d'Ophicius en regardant le jeune adolescent s'enfuir  - évacue la tension qui est en toi, cela fait du bien parfois de pleurer. »

'Seiya…… '

Son moral avait pris un énorme coup quand elle avait senti l'extinction de la cosmo énergie du chevalier Pégase ainsi que ceux d'Athéna et des autres chevaliers. 

Comme répondant aux pensées de son maître, l'adolescent tint les mêmes propos intérieurs. Après la disparition de son maître, sa seule famille, lors de l'explosion de cosmo énergie qu'il avait ressenti, il perdait ses seuls amis; s'en était trop pour un jeune enfant. Mais il devait tenir le coup en leur mémoire et être digne de leur sacrifice. Toutefois les entraînements intensifs des deux chevaliers d'argent auraient, à force, raison de sa volonté. Même Naichi, chevalier du loup avait préféré quitter le sanctuaire. C'était la énième fois qu'il se tenait les mêmes propos tout en admettant que de telles pensés ne le mèneraient pas bien loin. 

Tout en tergiversant de la sorte le jeune adolescent ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu du sanctuaire, les éléments se déchaînaient aux alentours comme reflétant ses pensées bouleversées. Tout à coup le calme se fit perturbant sa réflexion puis, un fracas assourdissant se fit tout à coup entendre, un éclair comme il n'en avait jamais vu déchira le ciel inondant toute la prairie de lumière. Des météorites bombardèrent le paisible lieu, prenant l'adolescent comme cible mouvante.

Toutefois, dans cette pluie chaotique, douze auras blanchâtres veinées d'or pouvaient être distinguées, se précipitant vers la prairie. Il reconnut à coup sûr onze cosmo énergie qui lui étaient familière se pouvait-il que ... ?

Un fracas plus assourdissant encore se fit entendre quand les formes percutèrent le sol, l'aspirant chevalier se précipita pour voir ce qu'il en était exactement. L'halo blanchâtre qui avait inondé la prairie il y a quelque seconde ainsi que la furie des éléments avait disparu à l'instant où les formes avaient percuté le sol. De loin il crut percevoir une forme ailée prendre son envol. Quand il fut assez prêt de l'endroit de l'impact, divers sentiments submergèrent son esprit dans le regard du jeune adolescent on pouvait lire à la fois bonheur et espoir mais aussi inquiétude et épouvante devant l'état des onze personnes qui gisaient inconscientes, ensanglantées, et gangrenées de plaies purulentes d'où suintait un liquide visqueux et noirâtre. Certes ils semblaient encore vivants, leur cosmo énergie étant encore perceptible, mais étaient étouffés par une étrange aura maléfique, quoiqu'il en était leur état physique lui-même nécessitaient des soins d'urgence. Et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, même pas le temps de demander de l'aide aux autres. Même des soins médicaux n'auraient pas suffit, leur aura faiblissaient à vue d'œil contrairement à cette étrange émanation qui lui donnait la nausée, comme si en plus de leur blessure physique leur âme et leur cosmos étaient déchirés. Il lança néanmoins un message télépathique de secours en espérant qu'il serait assez puissant pour qu'il puisse être entendu par le maximum de personne. Une main bougea parmi les corps, le jeune homme s'y précipita alors reconnaissant l'aura de son maître.

« Ki….Kiki oc… occupes toi des autres, ils en ont plus besoin que moi, je pourrais stabiliser mon état mieux que les autres, vas les aider j'ai confiance en toi. Utilise l'Art Ultime. »

« Mais, maître, vous m'avez dit que…, mais vous aussi vous….. »

 « Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous mourrons, tout espoir est perdu, tout ce qui compte sera perdu. Ses interdits ne sont rien face argh, face aux évènements qui, dépêches toi, argh….. »

« Maître ! Oui, maître je ferai selon votre volonté – fit-il les yeux remplis de larmes….»

Les regroupant autour de lui, sans trop aggravé leurs meurtrissures du mieux qu'il le pouvait, grâce à ces pouvoirs télékinétiques. Il intensifia son cosmos comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant sachant que la survie de ces chevaliers étaient une question de minutes voir de secondes. Et il fit appel à la source de pouvoirs de son peuple différent et si semblable à la cosmo énergie, techniques héritées depuis les 1ers âges du temps, à l'époque où les dieux n'existaient pas et les hommes faisaient plus facilement commerce avec les esprits et les démons. Il fit appel à une technique de guérison ultime non seulement des corps mais aussi des âmes, techniques que seuls certains élus de son peuple connaissaient. Elle nécessitait une maîtrise parfaite de ces propres forces vitales et celle de sa cosmo -énergie ainsi qu'une harmonie sans faille avec la terre. Un pouvoir légué aux hommes et rien qu'aux hommes par les premières forces qui avaient engendré la vie d'après les légendes de son peuple. Toutefois le prix à payer était à la mesure des miracles qu'il pouvait produire, son entraînement avec son maître lui avait appris à maîtriser ses forces vitales, mais en dépit de ses dons naturels de télékinésie son harmonie avec la Terre était loin d'être parfaite, au moins ces deux derniers mois son cosmos s'étaient de plus en plus intensifié fit- il ironique.

Blow mind redemption

De toute part des sphères argentées sortant de la terre et de toutes les plantes environnantes se précipitèrent sur l'apprenti chevalier. Une vive lumière irradia alors de son corps répandant une douce chaleur régénératrice sur les autres chevaliers. Un peu plus loin, le chevalier du bélier était à l'agonie, le jeune adolescent pris conscience que le cosmos de son maître était près de s'éteindre. Il était déchiré, ce que son cœur exigeait sa raison réfutait, guérir un des siens par cette technique et de surcroît plus puissant que lui, était suicidaire. Il l'avait bien compris quand son maître lui avait demander de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il prit alors une grave décision, dont les conséquences ne seraient perceptibles que par la suite, c'était un de ces moments qui conditionnent le déroulement de la vie de tout individu.

« Maître ! Non je ne pourrais pas le supporter, maître, pardonnez moi pour ce je vais faire ….. »

Par les pouvoirs qui me sont dus j'invoque le Tao cosmique, que se joignent à moi les forces de la vie et de la mort

A ces mots une puissance effroyable, n'ayant rien avoir avec celle d'un humain, ni même d'un chevalier d'or, émana du jeune garçon, inondant la clairière et tout le sanctuaire d'une lumière bien plus aveuglante que les éclairs avaient pu provoquer il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Des flux d'énergies venant à la fois du ciel et de la terre se mélangèrent, contenu dans un frêle halo bleuté qui peinait à maintenir ce flux énergétique.

Calme après la tempête, c'était comme si l'univers tout entier était en arrêt. De prairie luxuriante et pleine de vie, on contemplait maintenant un paysage gris où toutes traces de vie avaient disparu. Tout comme l'auteur de tout ceci d'ailleurs, dont les cheveux roux étaient striés de blanc laiteux encadrant un visage livide qui avaient pris quelques rides, son signe frontal, marque de naissance des atlantes, avait disparu remplacé par celui du Tao.

*******


	2. chapître 1, 2eme partie: éveil

*******

**2eme partie**** – Eveil **

**Sanctuaire, 3 semaines plus tard.**

« Hum, où suis-je, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ah, enfin c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait presque un mois que tu roupilles comme ça, tu n'as pas honte ce n'est pas très digne d'un chevalier d'or ! »

« …. ?! Aldébaran ? Mais que, quoi, où – fit-il quelque peu désorienté, puis les brumes de son long sommeil se dissipèrent laissant place à la compréhension- Nous avons réussi ?! Nous avons pu rentré ? – dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui Mü nous y sommes arrivés – acquiesça t il en souriant, se rappelant le bonheur qu'ils avaient tous eu quand ils avaient pris conscience de leur retour effectif - toutefois plus j'y penses plus je suis d'accord avec ce que tu nous avais dis là bas, il y a quelqu'un qui nous aidait, c'est grâce à cette intervention extérieure si nous sommes là, c'est elle qui nous a réuni et nous a montré le chemin. C'est peut-être la Sibylle ou….  Athéna elle-même qui sait ? En tout cas  nous n'aurions jamais pu nous en sortir sans cette intervention. »

« Oui je me rappelle de l'ouverture, maintenant ! Mais c'est surtout de ces voix lugubres et de ces choses, ces choses, ses masses informes et ses horreurs qui tentaient à chaque instant de de … –  fit-il péniblement en secouant sa tête comme pour échapper aux effroyables moments qui l'avait martyrisé au plus profond de son être et il réalisa soudain - …….. Oh mon dieu, non ! **Kiki** ! Où est-il, que lui est-il arrivé ? Je ne devrai pas être là en train de te parler ! Non, ne me dis pas qu'il est … »

« Non, non rassures toi ! Mais c'est vrai que son état est inquiétant, il est encore dans le coma. Il était pratiquement vidé de tout son sang quand Shina nous a découvert, encore une chance qu'elle n'était pas très loin du lieu d'impact. D'après les médecins c'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu, et ce n'est pas tout, on dirait qu'il a pris 30 ans d'un coup ! »

« …… ?!!!!! Oh non ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Je l'avais prévenu, il savait bien les risques pourtant ! Mais, mais pourquoi, comment ??!.... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, je ne comprends rien à ton monologue ?! Ton disciple nous a sauvé et tu es en train de le critiquer ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est un problème qui concerne notre peuple »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement à ce moment là ! Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il tient à toi plus qu'à sa propre vie, et sans son intervention nous serions tous certainement morts. Tu n'as pas à le blâmer, il a fait ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire, il a agi à sa manière en véritable chevalier d'Athéna, c'est ce que tu lui as toujours appris non ?! »

« Humpf, Oui, tu as raison ! se renfrogna-t-il - Mais ce ne devrait pas être lui à se trouver dans le coma, et….. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, la puissance que je lui ai demandé de solliciter fait parti des Arts interdits par les dieux eux-mêmes, les conséquences de ses actes  ne peuvent pas encore être mesurées….. »

«…… Si tu veux parler, de la prairie qui a été carbonisé, personnellement je préfère voir deux ou trois arbres morts que mes compagnons ! »

« Carbonisés ! Comment ça ? »

« Oh ! Plus rien ne repousse à cet endroit, et les arbres du bosquet voisin ne porte plus aucune feuille, mais…. »

« Et il y a d'autres cas similaire aux alentours – demanda le chevalier du bélier en se prenant la tête dans les mains »

« Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ? »

« Ah !? Et tu me dis qu'il est dans le coma depuis un mois, c'est ça ? – fit- il avec un petit soupir de soulagement – Il faut que j'ailles le voir »

« Oh que non ! Tu ne bouges pas, tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, ce soir peut-être, si tu arrives à te tenir sur tes jambes »

« Imbéciles, j'ai connu pire tu sais – en se levant - enfin pas au point de rester 3 mois alité – reprit-il en chancelant et se rendant compte qu'effectivement il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin vu son état »

« Mais il n'empêche que tu restera alité sur ordre express du nouveau grand Pope »

« Le vieux maître ? »

« ….. ? Pas vraiment nous avons tous autant été étonné que toi. Mais d'après les dernières volontés de ton maître et de l'ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna c'est le chevalier du sagittaire qui devait le succéder. Nous avons un briefing ce soir  tous les 11 chevalier d'or et je crois que….. »

« 11 ?! Mais, …. Oh non, pas lui ! Ne me dit quand même pas qu'il n'a pas réussi à traverser – fit Mu totalement effondré »

« Hélas, il a été le dernier à contenir l'aura négative, et d'après Aïola l'ouverture qu'avait fait Saga avait disparu avant que Shaka parvienne à rejoindre notre univers. »

« Non ! Pas Shaka ! Comment est-ce possible ?!! »

« Reposes toi, le nouveau Pope à demander de te voir aussitôt que tu le pourrais mais surtout de te ménager. Les armures d'or n'étant pas de retour et vraisemblablement détruites, tu es le seul qui pourrait faire quelque chose. »

« Quoi !? Aucune n'est retournée !!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Hadès pour que même pas des débris d'armures n'aient rejoints la Terre, c'est impensable ! Un chevalier d'or ne peut survivre à son armure et pourtant … »

« Je ne sais pas, aucun de nous n'avons pu entrer en contact avec nos armures. Et de surcroît, nos cosmos s'affaiblissent de jours en jours, je ne parviens même plus à percevoir le 7ème sens, c'est pour te dire ! Sans cosmos, ni armure je me demande à quoi on peut bien servir et Athéna qui n'est pas là, je ne sens plus son cosmos ni celui de Seiya et des autres, d'ailleurs ! »

« Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste, si on nous a permis de retourner, c'est qu'on a besoin de nous et Athéna et les chevaliers de bronzes reviendront, au moins ils ont pu défaire Hadès sur son propre terrain tout espoir de les revoir un jour n'est pas perdu. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, ils se sont toujours tirés de situation des plus inextricables et excuses moi, je fais un bien piètre compagnon d'arme, tu viens d'émerger de ton coma et au lieu de te réconforter je ne fais qu'enfoncer le clous »

« Au moins j'aurais déjà un aperçu de l'ambiance qui règne au sanctuaire »

« Mouais, bon je te laisse on se reverra ce soir au briefing, si tu te sens d'attaque »

« Hum, oui, oui, à ce soir » 

' Kiki pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Si tu savais ce que cela implique d'invoquer le Tao à une telle intensité, mais l'essentiel est que tu survives nous pourrons peut-être ensemble amoindrir le mal. Il faut que j'aille le voir '

Se faisant le chevalier du Bélier, appelant ses forces intérieures, localisa la chambre de son disciple et s'y téléporta.

'Par les ***censuré*** de Zeus, il est vraiment plus mal en point qu'il n'y parait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur le front ?! Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! De toutes les fois que l'art a été utilisé, depuis l'Interdit, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ! Mais pourquoi, aux dieux, pourquoi ? Idiot, pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi ? Je suis maudit !' fit-il en s'arrachant les cheveux.

**Quelque part dans les limbes à une époque indéfinie:**

'Ca fait une éternité que je suis ici, …..  et rien le vide total c'en est même effrayant,……

…….

 au secours, à l'aide !……

…….

'Il fait si noir ici, si froid y a t il quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ? J'ai si froid. Où suis-je qui suis-je, je ne me rappelle plus, plus rien c'est vide ! 

……

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je ici, j'ai la désagréable impression que je n'ai rien à faire ici. 

Oh, ma tête si seulement je savais pourquoi je ne dois pas rester ici, je ne me le rappelle plus, mais tout mon être me dit de partir d'ici au plus vite. 

…….

Ah enfin de la lumière, c'est peut-être là la sortie ! Hein mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? …. N non, non ! C'est pas possible, les météorites je me rappelle maintenant, non, non il ne faut pas, pas ici, non, aidez moaaaaa ! Non, non laissez moi, non, non, au secours, argggggggg, lâchez moi………….'

**Dans une clairière près du sanctuaire :**

' Incroyable comment a-t-il fait pour faire appel à une telle quantité d'énergie, même si mon cosmos est bien amoindri et qu'il y a plus d'un moi que cela s'est passé, je ressens encore la présence des puissances qui ont intervenu. Ciel ! Notre état devait être plus grave qu'on ne le pensait, alors………'

'Bon ! Avant tout, stabiliser la progression du processus chaotropique.'

Une faible lueur verte vacillante, émanant du chevalier, inonda peu à peu le terrain une heure plus tard la prairie repris peu à peu ses couleurs, comme si elle acceptait de nouveau les rayons du soleil mais on était encore loin de la prairie luxuriante d'antan.

' Pfuui, j'ai cru mourir, bon maintenant les cartes sont dans les mains des élémentaires, je ne peux plus rien ici. Oh ma tête j'ai du un peu trop préjugé de mes forces, mon état ne me permet pas encore de faire appel à mon cosmos.'

'Maaaaaaaaaaiiiiiitre,……..'

' Hein ? Mais c'est Kiki, mais, mais on dirait qu'il essaie d'entrer en contact avec moi, qu'est ce que…. ? Oh mon dieu, non ! Athéna je vous supplies faîte que j'arrives à temps !'

********

« Empêcher le de se débattre comme ça, voyons ! Il va se faire du mal, Milo rassembles les chevaliers disponibles et va nous chercher un médecin de toute urgence…. »

« Aïola, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans les archives du sanctuaire quand j'ai entendu un appel télépathique. »

« Ah Dokho, mon ami ! Tu tombes bien, tu as ressenti, cette émanation d'énergie, elle ressemble étrangement à celle qui a failli nous détruire dans l'interdimension, elle vient de lui, il faut essayer de la juguler »

« Non surtout pas, malheureux ! J'arrive à temps, vous le condamneriez à une mort certaine comme ça ! »

« Mü ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'avais pourtant demandé à Aldébaran de t'interdire de te lever ! »

« Ma santé est secondaire, de toute façon je me suis suffisamment reposé. Je viens de réparer le catalyseur qui a servi à notre guérison, les effets ne ce sont pas faits attendre apparemment, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il émet un étrange cosmos, et tout à l'heure il avait de violentes convulsions, puis son corps s'est mis en lévitation comme tout ce qui était à moins de 50 mètres de lui, Milo en a été pour ses frais ! »

« Hum ! Il faut que j'ailles le voir, je penses que le pouvoir de deux chevalier d'or supplémentaires ne sera pas de trop »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, voyons ?! »

« Pour nous sauver d'une mort certaine, j'ai du demander à Kiki d'invoquer le pouvoir du Tao cosmique. Malheureusement, cette force ne doit pas être utilisé sur les descendants des Atlantes, surtout si il est plus fort que vous. »

« J'avais entendu parler de puissants pouvoirs que certains peuples des anciens temps possédaient et qu'eux seuls pouvaient utiliser, mais vu l'abus que certains en ont fait, et les déséquilibres que cela avaient induit dans le Cosmos lui-même, les dieux en ont interdit l'usage, d'ailleurs l'interdit tient toujours non ? – demanda Dhoko »

« Effectivement, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est dans cet état, le seul moyen que je connaisses pour le faire revenir est de faire appel à une puissance au moins comparable à celle invoquer. Vieux maître, grand Pope, je vous en supplies aidez moi à le ramener à la vie, si il n'est pas déjà trop tard, il faut faire vite. »

« C'est tout naturel que nous rendions ce que ton jeune discipline nous a donné, voyons Mü ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas parlé des risques Mü ! » fit le chevalier de la balance.

« Risques ?! » firent ses compagnons en se retournant vers lui

« Effectivement, il y en a. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai souhaité avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit de réparer le catalyseur, il pourra nous resservir de point d'ancrage si tout tournait mal, vieux maître ».

« Hum, je vois, pour moi il n'y a pas de problème, mais je penses que pour augmenter nos chances de réussite un plus grand nombre de personnes devraient t'aider, même si tu penses que faire appelle aux plus puissant chevaliers d'or serait suffisant ! »

« Non, pas ça ! Ne me demandez de risquer toutes ces vies, je….. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang !? »

« Ah désolé Aïola ! J'oublie tous mes devoirs ! La dimension dans laquelle se trouve l'âme de Kiki, est apparentée aux limbes, les pouvoirs de mon peuple peuvent être puissant, si celui qui les utilise sait comment les manipuler et si l'utilisateur est potentiellement puissant également. La force du Tao est telle qu'elle peut accomplir des miracles irréalisable même par les dieux mais le contrecoup est à la mesure de la puissance invoquée. Malheureusement notre état était apparemment, d'après les effets que j'ai vus sur le catalyseur d'énergie, très mauvais. Les forces vitales de Kiki et des catalyseurs utilisés ont toutes été drainées, j'ai pu ramener les forces des catalyseurs à peu près à la normal,  il y a un instant. Mais depuis l'interdit divin, les pouvoirs du Tao, ne doivent être en aucun cas utiliser sur les membres de mon peuple. En dépit de cet interdit certains on pu malgré tout les utiliser dans le passé, mais une légende dit que le Tao arrachera l'essence même de celui qui oserait bafouer cet interdit. Malheureusement il a fallu que cela tombe sur lui, mais j'ai bon espoir de le sauver, ces mêmes forces ont décrété qu'ils pouvaient être utilisé quand auraient menacé de grands périls. Et ce qui s'est passé dans l'interdimension me fait penser que l'on a affaire à l'un de ces cas, de plus…. fit Mü songeur. »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien de particulier vieux maître. Mais même si cela est peu probable, Il faut savoir que tous les chevaliers d'or risque d'être prisonnier, pour une période indéfinie des limbes, voir prisonnier pour l'éternité, mais vous avez raison vieux maître plus grande sera la puissance engendrée moins l'influence négative du Tao aura de prises sur lui et plus vite nous pourrons sortir des limbes et ne pas s'y perdre, en espérant toutefois que nous le retrouvions ! »

« Maintenant que tout est éclaircie et comme tous les chevaliers d'or ont une dette envers notre jeune amis, je penses que nous tous t'aiderons à ramener ton disciple dans le monde des vivants. Je vais les rassembler, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le ramener, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je vous serez tous éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Hum, maintenant que le grand Pope est parti tu peux me le dire Mü, j'ai toujours eu des soupçons, mais ton obstination à vouloir le sauver et ce que tu t'apprêtais à nous révéler à confirmer mes soupçons. Kiki est donc bien …. ».

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous allez pensez là ?! » fit Mü quelque peu affolé devant la mine du chevalier de la Balance.

« Je disais Kiki est donc ton fils, Mü chevalier du Bélier ! »

« Mon fils !? – fit le chevalier du Bélier complètement estomaqué -Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Non, il est bien de ma famille, mais je n'ai jamais eu de fils, ni d'enfant d'ailleurs ! Je vous en prie ne le dites à personnes, Kiki est mon demi frère ce qui augmente effectivement nos chances de le sauver. »

« Ah, autant pour moi ! - fit-il un peu penaud - Et effectivement nos chances de réussite sont plus importantes, mais il n'empêche que d'après les lois du sanctuaire il est interdit d'avoir pour disciple un membre de sa famille, Mü, il faudra peut-être penser à lui choisir un nouveau maître. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! D'ailleurs je n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi les forces du Tao ont eu un tel effet dévastateur sur lui. Je vous ai menti quand je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien tenté pour le sauver. Quand j'étais dans mon coma je lui ai offert mon âme pour qu'il ait une prise dans la réalité mais en vain, c'est pour ça je penses que je suis resté dans le comas un peu plus de temps que vous. De plus avant de partir redonner vie au catalyseur d'énergie je suis venu le voir, tout porte à croire que son âme a été déchiquetée, si nous parvenons à le ramener ce ne sera pas en un seul morceau. »

« C'est ce qui, justement, m'a fait hésité à t'aider mon ami. Les combats sont loin d'être finis, nos ennemis sont plus puissants que jamais, si ils sont parvenus à nous amoindrir de la sorte. Et le fait que Shaka s'est une fois de plus sacrifié me fait voir notre avenir sous un funeste jour. Nous ne devons plus perdre aucun des nôtres, pas avec le silence d'Athéna et des autres dieux. »

« Oui je vous comprends maître, et je partages votre point de vue, si seulement il m'avait laissé ! »

« Nous serions bien plus amoindri que maintenant, et nous n'aurions aucune possibilité de rappeler nos armures, son acte d'amour aura peut-être augmenté nos chances de faire front aux ennemis d'Athéna, c'est sûrement Athéna déesse de l'amour et de la sagesse qui a guidé ses actes, et foi de chevalier de la justice et d'Athéna je ne laisserai pas périr ce jeune chevalier. »

« Chevalier !?? »

« Pourquoi en es-tu surpris ? Par son acte et la puissance qu'il a su développé pour nous rappeler à la vie il est de toute évidence que ton frère à dépasser le stade de simple apprenti. Le fait qu'il te soit parenté a semble-t-il masqué son évolution. Ah j'entends les autres qui arrivent, nous reprendrons cette conversation un peu plus tard, et nous aviserons quand il sera remis sur pied. »

« Mü, le grand Pope nous a tout expliqué, et je penses parler en notre nom à tous si je te dis que nous sommes prêt à risquer nos vies pour le ramener. » fit Aldébaran.

« Hum »

« Tu disais Masque de Mort ?

« Quoi moi ? Oh non rien, vieux maître. »

« Et toi Aphrodite, pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de gesticuler comme ça ? »

« Mais je ne gesticules pas moa ! » fit-il en se trémoussant de plus belle

« Mouais, c'est ça ! – souffla un Aldébaran des plus sceptique »

« Merci de tout cœur mes amis, sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, vous connaissez les risques, ils sont grands et son état va nécessiter une importante source d'énergie, si il y en a parmi vous qui ne souhaite pas m'aider il faut le dire, seul des cosmos unis auront une chance de s'en sortir, si il se passait quelque chose, un peu comme dans l'interdimension - fit le chevalier du Bélier en portant un regard insistant sur ses alter ego du cancer et des poissons – bien comme il n'y a pas de contestation, je peux considérer que vous avez déjà fait votre choix, il faut dans un premier temps que vous concentriez votre Cosmos à son extrême limite. Mais avant tout, Saga il faut que je te parle …. »

« Tout aurait été plus facile si nous n'étions pas aussi amoindris »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Milo, Mü sait ce qu'il fait. Après Dokho et le défunt chevalier de la Vierge, c'est le plus sage parmi les nôtres. »

« Oui tu as sans doute raison »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Attends moi là, j'ai deux mots à dire à nos deux sceptiques de service. »

« Hum, ne les houspilles pas trop Aldébaran ! Il faut rester unis si nous voulons réussir….. »

« Saga, j'aurais besoin de toute ta puissance, c'est sur toi essentiellement que reposeront nos chances de succès. Bien voilà ce que j'attends de toi….».


	3. chapître 1, 3eme partie: sauvetage

**3eme partie**** – Sauvetage**

**Prairie derrière le Sanctuaire :**

« Whaou ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un jour cette prairie aurait pu reprendre vie ! »

« Cela n'a pas été sans mal je peux te l'assurer Milo »

« Ha Mü ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il a fallu que l'on revienne ici, la seule vue de cette prairie me fait rappeler ce que l'on a subi là-bas ! »

« C'est simple, l'équilibre doit être rétabli où a eu lieu le déséquilibre, encore une chance que le déséquilibre a été contenu,…. »

« En effet, des forces supérieures sont sans doute pour quelque chose à mon avis »

« Peut-être vieux maître – fit Mü quelque peu sceptique sans trop savoir pourquoi -  mais la question est de savoir ce qu'ils auraient à y gagner. Bon assez tergiversé, Shura, Aïola, Aldébaran, prenez l'aile Est, vous connaissez ce que vous avez à faire. Camus, Aphrodite, Masque de Mort occupez-vous de l'Ouest, Milo tu viens avec moi ? »

« Tu sais j'y connais rien à ce genre de cérémonies, je te fais confiance pour la répartition des groupes,….. et pour leur rôle. Mais je pense que tu aurais du dire à tous, ce que les autres devraient faire. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai enfreint beaucoup trop d'interdits ces temps-ci et ce que je m'apprête à faire est à la limite du châtiment suprême chez mon peuple, moins vous en saurez mieux ce sera, je n'oses même pas imaginez ce que quelqu'un dépourvu de tout scrupule serai capable de faire si il connaissait les tenants et aboutissants des forces du Tao. »

« Ah ! Vu sous cet angle, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais tu aurais du laisser Aphrodite et Masque de Mort le privilège d'assister Saga alors, non ? »

« Au risque de nous perdre tous ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux, après l'aide qu'ils nous ont apporté dans l'Hadès et surtout dans l'interdimension, mais maintenir les ouvertures entre les dimensions va nécessiter un apport d'énergie incroyable, et je ne veux perdre aucune chance de réussite, surtout vu notre état actuel. Et si je te demandes de m'accompagner c'est qu'il est fort probable que tu ait à utiliser ton attaque ultime, c'est la seule arme susceptible d'avoir un quelconque effet où nous allons. »

« Hein !!!? Mais tu nous a pas dis que nous rencontrerions des ennemies et surtout de la sorte! » fit-il tremblant.

« Oh non, il n'y en a pas ! Pas à ma connaissance – reprit-il - le chemin que nous allons prendre est le plus sûr que mon peuple ait trouvé ne te fais pas de souci là-dessus, tu comprendras en temps voulu »

« Si tu le dis » fit un Milo un peu moins sûr de lui tout à coup.

« Vous êtes tous prêt ? »

« On attends plus que le bon vouloir de Mr des Gémeaux, sinon nous sommes tous prêts »

« Je te remercies pour tes sarcasmes, Masque de Mort !»

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, tu penses que ça ira, Saga ? » fit le grand Pope

« Je ne sais pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour combiner mes anciennes et nouvelles attaques dimensionnelles au Galaxian Explosion, et bien entendu surtout pas avec une telle précision et une telle intensité, je ne sais pas ce que veux exactement Mü, mais je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour ouvrir les portes des limbes. »

« Effectivement, même les dieux doivent unir leurs forces pour entrouvrir les portes du néant, mais les Atlantes avant d'être sous le joug de Poséïdon avaient bien d'autres ressources, et Mü n'est pas un de leurs descendants pour rien, fait lui confiance. »

« Oui, je le fais confiance vieux maître. Et j'espères que nous arriverons à faire revenir son jeune apprenti, nous ne serons pas de trop à trois je crois pour maintenir l'ouverture.»

« Effectivement et j'approuves le choix de la répartition, tout en étant ingénieux, c'est le plus sûr qu'on aurait pu trouver. Bien préparons nous »

« Que se crée une autre dimension »

**Dans une dimension parallèle à la Terre :**

MULTIDIMENSIONNAL    DISRUPTION

Saga entre les dimensions : GALAXIAN EXPLOSION

' AAHHHH ! '

' Tiens bon Saga ! '

' Oui, je fais tout ce que je peux '

Par l'espace et par le temps que s'ouvrent les portes des dimensions

« C'est bon les portes sont ouvertes, vous êtes tous prêts ? »

« Pour la énième fois oui et on sait déjà que nous devons être le plus synchrone et le plus unis possible dans le groupe, on peut y aller maintenant. Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera. »

« Une dernière mise en garde ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer par ce que entendrez ou ce que vous verrez, la façon la plus sûre de se perdre là bas est de ne pas être suffisamment concentré sur son objectif. Les portes sont suffisamment ouvertes maintenant, Saga il faut garder au maximum cet écart. Bien allons-y. Maintenant ! »

MACROS COSMIC CRISTAL WALL

groupe est et ouest: ULTIMA….. 

groupe est : EXCLAMATION…… 

groupe ouest : EXTINCTION……..

« C'est à nous de jouer ».

GIGADRIVE

HURRICANE THUNDERBOLT

Choc de titans, en dépit de la dimension protectrice créé par le chevalier des gémeaux on entendait les éléments sur terre rugir leur fureur face à cette intrusion de forces hors normes. L'énergie dégagée était nettement plus puissante que celle qui fut nécessaire pour détruire le mur des lamentations. Des gerbes de lumières blanches et bleues se mêlèrent les unes aux autres formant une rosace d'énergie pure de toute beauté contenue par une épaisse enveloppe de cristal. Comme les serpents mythologiques du Ying et du Yang oriental, les forces ainsi contenues avait pu recréer le sigle du Tao en forme d'énergies pures, les unes se nourrissant des autres, les forces développés se démultiplièrent à l'infini tandis que la sphère de cristal et son contenu était projeté à travers les dimensions propulsé par les forces en synergie du chevalier de la balance et du sagittaire à une vitesse proche à dépasser celle de la lumière.

*******

**Quelque part entre les dimensions**

« Je vois quelque chose au loin, Mü. Maintenant ! »

CRISTAL DISRUPTION

'Tenez vous prêt ça va secouez !'

'Sans blague !'

tous : TAO EXPLOSION

« Aaaarh ! »

**Quelque part dans l'univers :**

« Zeus, c'est incroyable, ils ont réussi ! »

« Rien d'étonnant Hermès, ils ont un descendant des Atlantes avec eux, il n'y a rien de plus normal qu'ils aient réussi cet exploit, et ce sont également des chevaliers d'or maintenant pleinement éveillé au 8eme sens, même si ils sont amoindris d'après ce que m'a confié Michaël. »

« Je vous l'avez dit, la menace la plus grave actuelle est le retour de ces chevaliers, et non pas d'hypothétiques puissances venues d'un autre temps ou………. de votre imagination quelque peu suspecte, père »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Arès ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, ces puissances comme tu le dis et c'est de ta faute aussi, si Hadès est devenu tel qu'il a été. Si tu ne l'avais pas pourri le peu d'esprit qui lui restait avec toutes tes idées de conquêtes il y a 1000 de ça, nous n'en serions pas là. Et bien que cela me désole je suis pour une fois d'accord avec les actes d'Athéna, je suis bien contente que l'on soit débarrassé de cette menace potentielle avec ce qu'il gardait et ses autres concepts d'accès à la Big Will j'en ai encore froid dans le dos. »

« Euh, si vous le dites mère. Mais il n'empêche que si il y a une quelconque menace il serait mieux qu'un dieu en pleine possession de ses moyens soit là pour assurer la défense de La Terre vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Malheureusement non ! Si il y a encore quelqu'un pour juguler cette menace sur Terre ce sera sans aucun doute Athéna et ses chevaliers encore faut-il qu'ils aient survécu, toutes nos troupes doivent être mobilisées dans l'attente d'un retour éventuel de Chronos et de ses sbires, il ne tardera pas à s'unir à eux et à renier tout ce qu'il est, rien que pour se venger quand ils se décideront de les sortir du néant. Sans compter que l'Unité créatrice à rappeler à lui ses archanges. Cela n'augure vraiment rien de bon, les hommes devront se débrouiller sans nous en cas de conflit, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en cas de conflit ni nous ni les hommes n'en sortiront indemne. »

« Et ne t'avises pas de mettre des battons dans les roues des chevaliers d'Athéna. Si tu t'es plains de tes 200 ans de captivité à chaque fois que tu menaçais La Terre ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te ferai subir est- ce clair ? J'ai dit EST- CE   C L A I R ? »

« Euh, oui, oui, très clair mère ! »

**Quelque part dans les limbes**

' Ce n'est pas possible, pas Athéna, mais c'est une déesse et en plus, elle n'a rien fait de mal, toutes les batailles qu'elle a mené c'était pour la sauvegarde de La Terre ! Et puis de toute façon vous savez, comme moi, qui sont les vrais responsables de ces combats fratricides. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les faire ça ! Prenez ma vie si il le faut mais aidez les je vous en supplies'

'Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu dis jeune initié, même si les tiens sont actuellement venus à ton secours ?'

' Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez là si je les ai sauvés de la mort comment se peut-il qu'ils se retrouvent ici ?'

'Je reconnais là l'ignorance affligeante de ton ancêtre, Althaïr'

'Mais je ne vous permet de nous insulter comme ça, je ne vous traites pas de vieux débris fossilisé moi ! »

' Et son impertinence aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande parfois pourquoi je suis venu l'aider ? Non ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vous abandonnerez pas, même si il est vrai que certains d'entre vous avaient trop abusé du pouvoir créateur, voir même l'on perverti. Mais les miens ont trop oublié de ce qu'ils devaient aux premiers hommes, et je n'oublierai pas mes origines en dépit de ce que ton peuple pense de moi, et de mes semblables. Mais personnellement je ne peux rien faire, ni les autres d'ailleurs.'

'Impossible, je croyais que vous étiez omnipotent !'

'Sur ce qui existe c'est vrai, mais sur ce qui n'existe(ra) plus, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué, voir effectivement comme c'est le cas presque impossible.'

'Alors si même vous vous êtes incapable de faire quoique ce soit, tout espoir est perdu !'

'Non ! Et je t'interdis de perdre espoir jeune initié quelque soit la situation. Il existe un moyen de les aider mais il est radical, mais les miens ont déjà fait leur choix en te marquant de notre sceau, c'est le seul moyen ayant des chances de succès pour tenter de juguler le mal qui viendra et de sauver tes amis mais aussi de donner le pardon à ton peuple. Malheureusement, comme rien n'est parfait cela nécessite le sacrifice de tout ton être, de plus ce n'est pas sûr que nous réussissions.'

'….'

'Alors que décides-tu ?'

'Euh, si ce n'était que moi j'aurais donné ma vie pour que la Terre et ses habitants soient sauvés, mais les chevaliers d'or sont venu m'aider, et d'après ce que m'a dit mon maître, quiconque pénètre ici risque de disparaître à jamais. Je ne sais pas si les sacrifier eux aussi soit une chose à envisager.'

'Effectivement tu ne le sais pas, et je ne peux pas t'apporter de réponses à cette question. Mais saches qu'ils pourront te retrouver et se retrouver, et que ton courage et la foi en tes amis t'honorent. C'est pour ça qu'en dépit de ce que dirons les miens, et en mémoire d'Althaïr, je te jures par ce que je suis, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne disparaisses pas entièrement. Mais les tiens devront fournir un surcroît d'effort et prouver qu'ils tiennent vraiment à toi. Il est tant maintenant de nous rejoindre, il est tant que tu accomplisses ta destinée, jeune chevalier du…..'

'Hein !? Comment vous m'avez appelé… »

*******

**Quelque part entre les dimensions**

'Tu es sûr que nous sommes presque arrivés, ça fait un moment qu'on dérive comme ça dans le vide et ça me rappelles un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs'

'Ne t'en fais pas Aphrodite. Nous y sommes presque je ressens la présence de Kiki, ha voilà ! Camus, Aldébaran, tourner à votre droite, il nous faut un peu plus d'énergie. Attention, l'atterrissage va être un peu rude, tenez vous bien.' 

'Arghh'

'Mais c'est quoi cet endroit !'

'Il fait si froid ici, ça me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenir'

'Ca va ? Rien de casser ? Shura, Aphrodite vous allez bien ?'

' A vrai dire je me suis senti déjà senti bien mieux, tu sais ?'

'Bon apparemment je vois que ça peut aller, rester groupé et ne bouger pas.'

'J'ai du mal à percevoir vos présence les amis, Mü, où allons nous maintenant ?'

'Rester grouper, maintenant c'est moi qui reprends le relais, concentrer vous sur votre cosmos et tout devrait bien se dérouler et surtout rester grouper quoique vous entendiez ou croirez voir tout ici n'est qu'illusion rien ne peut exister que le Cosmos que vous ressentirez. Kiki, entends moi, c'est moi Mü, ton maître, où que tu sois  réponds moi ! C'est bizarre son Cosmos est bien présent mais est si loin à la fois. Je vous en prie concentrer vous plus sur votre Cosmos.'

'Facile à dire, mais je te signales que le voyage que l'on a effectué il y quelques minute nous a complètement exquinté, je suis plus crevé que quand j'ai du aider Saga à ouvrir les portes dimensionnelles, pour échapper à l'interdimension.'

'Mais qu'est ce que….'

'Concentrez vous uniquement sur les Cosmos que vous ressentez, ne vous souciez pas du reste, ce ne sont que des univers en extinction pour la plupart, rien n'a de valeur réelle ici !'

« Marcus, aides  moi je t'en prie, ils veulent encore nous séparer »

'Aglaë ?! Mais que, tu es morte, je…. !'

'Fais abstraction de tout ce qui nous entoure concentres toi uniquement sur ton Cosmos et ceux de tes compagnons de groupe, Masque de mort, et c'est bon aussi pour vous tous !'

'Mais…'

'Aglae hein ? Tu nous l'avais caché ça, hein Marcus'

'Rester concentrés ! '

'Enfin, nous y sommes, il est là juste devant nous !'

'Je vous attendez avec grande impatience très cher maître. Ah, toute la galerie t'as accompagné à ce que je vois, ce sera plus intéressant que je ne le pensais apparemment !'

'Kiki ? Tu sembles différent, mais c'est bien toi, c'est bien le même Cosmos qui t'anime !'

'Oui avec une très grande impatience même ! Vous n'auriez jamais du quitter les limbes dans lesquelles vous étiez, vous allez tous disparaître, tous autant que vous êtes, Ahh, Ahh, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahh !'

'Mais qu'est ce qui te prends…..'

Chaotropic disruption

« Arghhh »

'Rester rassemblés'

Macros Wall

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous attaquer comme  ça !'

'C'est ce que je craignais son âme est altérée, Milo c'est à toi de jouer maintenant, nous allons tous deux sortir du mur de cristal pendant que je le contiendrai, il faudra l'envoyer l'Antarès.'

'Mais ça le tuera à coup sûr, si je m'attaques à son moi astral!'

'Précisément, il faut détruire ses points phantom pour pouvoir les réanimer, son esprit comme son corps a été submergé par les forces chaotiques du Tao, il faut les contenir, ce  serait la fin de La terre dans le cas contraire'

'Mais tu nous avez pas parlé de ça !'

'Et qu'aurais tu fais masque de mort, ou devrai je dire Marcus, si tu l'avais su ? Tu l'aurais sans doute tué, mais le mal aurait été plus grand car une fois les forces du Tao libérées rien ne peut les contenir, du moins pas dans notre dimension'

'Hum, je me disais bien aussi, si il avait fallu seulement lui fournir de l'énergie nous aurions pu lui en fournir directement de notre monde !'

'Détrompes toi Camus ! L'ouverture des portes du néant est indispensable, aucune  force ni humaine ni divine d'ailleurs ne  peut atteindre directement ce pan de la réalité !'

'Réalité ? Mais tu viens de dire toi-même que nous étions dans le néant'

'Pas exactement, Aldébaran, la…'

'Attention, le mur de cristal est en train de se fissurer !'

'Incroyable, comment a-t-il fait ? Milo, tiens toi prêt, il faut frappez vite et fort je ne sais pas si je pourrais le contenir longtemps, vu mon état. Et soyez prêt à fournir l'énergie que je vous demanderez de me prêter je vous en prie, mes amis ! Maintenant, Milo !' fit-il en traversant la barrière d'énergie

« Ahhhhh, ahhhh »

cristal net

ultime scarlet needle

'Pauvres fous qu'espérez vous donc pouvoir me faire, mais qu'est ce que ? Non, arrêter, Ahhh'

'Arhhh, dépêches toi, Milo, mes forces m'abandonnes. Incroyable ! Il est en train d'aspirer toute mon énergie  à travers ma toile de cristal !'

ultime scarlet needle

'Arghh, tu vas me payer ce que tu viens de me faire !'

Mind Disruption

ultime scarlet needle

'Noooon !'

'Milo !'

'Je je suuis un chevalier d'or, et ce n'est pas tes misérables pouvoirs qui m'arrêterons, subis la plus puissante de mes attaques'

'Non attends !'

Antares matrix  phantom

'Noooooooooon !'

'Arghh'

'Milo, non tiens bon ne nous abandonnes pas !'

'Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas t'aider plus que cela, désolé mon ami !'

'Camus, Aldébaran, prévenez les autres c'est le moment'

Aldébaran : Tetra elemental

Aiola : Vitalium

Camus : Par les pouvoirs de l'entropie

Aphrodite : Par la furie des élémentaires

Marcus : Master Mind

Shura : Union power

Mu : Par le pouvoir du sacre

Milo : Arhg, je ne vous abandonnerai pas comme ça ! Matrix phantom.

Zodiacal Invocation

L'union des puissances conjugués des chevaliers d'or se fit dans une sphère d'énergie au couleur chatoyantes, petite certes, mais dont l'intensité dépassée le pouvoir combiné de plusieurs ULTIMA exclamation, le déploiement d'énergie par la suite n'avait pas d'égal, concentré de techniques ultimes créées par des âmes en prise avec des forces bien trop puissantes pour de simples chevaliers d'or !

' C'est un vrai puit noir a énergie, tu es sur de ce que  tu fais Mü ?'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh'

'Tenez bon, il ne faut pas lâcher !'

**Dans une dimension parallèle à la Terre :**

« Tu as ressenti Dokho, cette incroyable puissance, l'onde de choc a traversé les portes dimensionnelles pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Ils ont pu faire appel à la Zodiacal invocation ! »

« Oui, incroyable. Mais je penses qu'un surcroît de puissance ne serait pas superflux, l'intensité du Zodiacal devrait être plus forte normalement même avec leur état ils ont du certainement rencontrer quelque problème, leur aura est plus faible qu'elle ne l'a été dans l'interdimension, nous devons les aider ! »

« Mais comment ? Nous sommes ici et eux là bas, même si nous les envoyons notre énergie, elle sera dispersée entre les dimensions ! »

« Saga, penses-tu pouvoir créer un repliement interdimensionnel comme tu l'a fait dans les limbes ? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si c'est faisable ici! Cette dimension est plus concrète que l'interdimension et à vrai dire en dépit de mon état d'alors, j'avais plus de prise sur mon Cosmos. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. »

« Nous te soutiendrons du mieux que nous le pourrons ! »

« Marine, Shina, Naichi et vous autres mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, comment avez-vous pu pénétrer dans cette dimension parallèle ? »

« Ah grâce à Naichi, il a découvert quelques passerelles dimensionnelles lors de son entraînement. Et tu ne crois pas qu'on vous aurez laissé seul, d'autant plus que ce sauvetage est à titre d'essaie pour celui d'Athéna et des autres chevaliers de bronze et ma vie de bon nombre de chevaliers est sur la balance ! »

« Comment es-tu au courrant de ça, Marine ? »

« Je vous ai entendu dans le couloir avant que vous ne réunissiez les autres chevaliers d'or, Grand Pope. Et ma foi, ce n'est pas plus mal si cette expérience peut nous aider à ramener Athéna ou du moins les armures car c'est bien dans les limbes qu'ils se trouvent non ? »

« C'est très probable, en effet ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu savoir tout ça avec ce que nous avons dit ! »

« Oh, mais vous n'étiez pas les seuls à avoir développé de nouvelles techniques, Shina et moi avons du développé nos capacités télépathiques pour tenter de vous contacter, je suis capable maintenant d'entendre vos pensées aussi facilement que si je vous entendait parler ! »

« Hum je vois ! Il nous faudra faire un peu plus attention à nos pensés maintenant ! »

« … Mais que ?! Vieux maître, voyons ! »

« Mais non qu'est ce que tu vas penser là je n'ai rien dis de répréhensible – fit-il avec un sourire espiègle – et d'ailleurs je ne suis plus aussi vieux que ça maintenant tu peux m'appeler Dokho. »

« Bon assez bavardé, ce n'est pas tout mais comment comptez vous nous aider ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez vraiment faire car même si nous sommes amoindris depuis notre sortie des limbes, nous vous restons supérieur et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez suffisamment solliciter votre cosmo énergie sans mettre votre vie en danger ! » fit le grand Pope.

« Effectivement ! C'est pour ça que nous apporterons tout notre soutient à Saga pendant que vous leur fournirez l'énergie qu'il leur faut ! »

« Hum je vois ! Saga qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Moi ?! He bien, je ne sais pas le repliement dimensionnel risque de me demander beaucoup d'énergie si il est réalisable. Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais on ne risque rien d'essayer. L'alignement entre les dimensions est suffisant pour que le chemin transdimensionnel reste stable même si il n'y a pas d'apport d'énergie pendant quelques secondes, de plus je crois que pour ramener Athéna et nos armures dans cette dimension un ou plusieurs repliements dimensionnels ne serait pas superflu, oui je penses que c'est un bonne idée, de toute façon qui tentes rien n'a rien ! »

« Bien, alors, allons y, tenez vous prêt »

« Bien vieux maître »

« C'est à moi de jouer tenez vous prêt à transférer votre énergie dans l'ouverture si vous sentez que je perds connaissance ou si je m'affaibli beaucoup trop »

« Sois sans crainte, chevalier des Gémeaux nous ne vous laisserons pas vous perdre une nouvelle fois dans les limbes sans compter qu'une nouvelle guerre risque d'avoir lieu ! »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, chevalier d'Athéna ! »

MULTIDIMENSIONAL  UNION

Par l'envol du dieu dragon

Angel galactic

ZODIACAL INVOCATION

**Quelque part à la frontière de la réalité**

« Arghh »

'Mü qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?'

'Non je ne dois pas mourir sans vous avoir ramenez ! Ramenez le sur Terre, mes ami, laissez moi. '

STARLIGHT EXPL…..

…. 'Mü, non !'

…… !!!!?

'Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?'

'Mü !'

'Et on fait quoi maintenant ?'

'Oh la ferme Marcus !'

**Un peu plus loin dans les limbes.**

'Eh bien, apparemment ton frère n'est pas le seul à commettre des bourdes, tu allais en commettre une et de taille même, si je n'étais pas intervenu !'

'…. !???? Hiérarque Alastor !? C'est bien vous, comment et pourquoi,  vous, je, mais….'

'Pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenu plus que ça, c'est ça ? Arrêtes de faire cette tête on dirait un abruti ! Pour tout te dire, les miens m'ont réclamé une preuve comme quoi, tu tenais à sa vie plus qu'à la tienne, ce qu'ils ont vu jusqu'ici les suffi, pour une fois d'un côté comme de l'autre !'

'Mais, pourquoi je ne ressens pas sa présence si vous avez accepté de le délivrer !'

'Oh mais je n'ai pas dis que nous le délivrerions il fait dorénavant parti intégrante de l'Entropie comme du Tao en totalité, d'ailleurs ! C'est à vous de l'aider à se rétablir dans votre monde désormais, et la loi du Tao s'applique toujours, il faut une énergie comparable à celle octroyer pour rétablir l'équilibre et même si tu l'as fait au sein même de la source de l'univers, dans ce cas !'

'Mais, mais… Seigneur, je ne comprends pas, jamais vous avez imposé à notre peuple de telles contraintes ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ce que vous êtes en train de réclamer, c'est le ZODIACAL INVOCATION qui nous a permis à tous de sortir des limbes !'

'Effectivement. Mais vous vous n'avez pas idée des forces qui menacent La Terre et c'est bien pour ça que des forces au moins aussi grandes doivent apparaître pour au moins établir un certain équilibre !'

'Vous ne voulez pas dire, qu'il est, …. Noooooooooooooon ! Je ne peux pas le croire !' fit un Mü totalement désespéré.

'…..'

'Petit frère, au final t'aurais-je perdu quoiqu'il advienne ?'

'Peut-être pas, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous préserver, même si vous m'avez parfois renié, mais je suis fière de ce que vous avez accompli toi et tes ancêtres, continue à écoutez ton âme, et fait attention à toi et aux tiens ! Le pouvoir de l'illusion est traître, et ce que toi et les tiens chercher n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais de ça je n'ai aucune certitude seul le grand Unificateur aurais pu répondre à cette question, enfin peut-être pas après tout ! Va maintenant ta place n'est plus ici, retournez tous au plus vite sur Terre et…. prends garde à toi gardien de la Corne !'

gardien de la Corne

gardien de la Corne, Corne,……..

*******

'Mü ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ? On commençait à désespérer !'

'Tu as disparu dans un Flash'

'Au risque de vous paraître rabat joie, je me répètes : et maintenant que fait on ? En dépit de tout nos efforts l'âme de ton apprenti est aussi inerte que son corps !'

'Tu vas la fermer oui, ta grande gueule, le chevalier du cancer !'

'Oh si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, saches que je n'expose que les faits, aussi peu réjouissantes soient-elles, Monsieur du Taureau !'

'Mais vous avez fini avec vos gamineries vous deux, à la fin ?'

'Hein mais c'est quoi ça ?'

ZODIACAL INVOCATION

'C'est le cosmos du grand Pope et du vieux maître !'

'Incroyable mais comment ont-ils fait ?'

'Regardez cette lueur qui se dégage de l'apprenti de Mü….. !'

'Saga….. Je vous remercie Hiérarque. Vite il nous faut quitter cette dimension le plus vite possible !'

galaxian implosion.

**Dans une dimension parallèle à la Terre :**

« Ahh ! »

« Non, il faut tenir, jusqu'à ce qu'au moins le vieux maître et le grand Pope revienne, chevalier d'Athéna ! »

« C'est trop difficile ! »

« Si tu t'étais entraîné avec nous Jabu au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi de part le monde, tu…'

'Vos gueules vous deux ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais Saga est en communication télépathique avec le chevalier du Bélier et il ne se plaint pas lui ! Voilà, les âmes du Grand Pope et du vieux maître vont bientôt réintégrer leur corps, donnez toute votre puissance pour maintenir l'ouverture !'

« Argh »

« Tchak »

« Plus jamais ça, se faire catapulter de la sorte de dimension en dimension sous forme astrale en plus, c'est un peu trop pour moi ! » fit un grand Pope encore abasourdi par son expérience extra corporel.

« Saga, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrives, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est pris de tremblement tout à coup ? »

'Marine, Shina pensez vous pouvoir maintenir pendant quelques seconde l'ouverture entre les dimensions, maintenant que vous savez le chemin parcouru ?'

'Heu, nous essaierons, mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ?'

'Le moi astrale des autres chevaliers d'or sont au bord de l'extinction, leur cosmo énergie est des plus faibles, même la puissance du grand Pope et du vieux maître n'ont pas suffit pour les ramener, Marine. Nous allons tenter, quelque chose d'autre, mais cela doit se faire sur Terre sans que l'ouverture entre les dimensions soit refermée. Naichi, tu les ramèneras dans notre dimension si il nous arriverait quoique ce soit !'

'Je comprends ! Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons'

'Merci Shina !'

« Grand Pope, vieux maître, donnez moi votre main je vous prie »

« Hein, mais qu'est ce que…. »

DIMENSIONNAL EXPULSION

« Vous avez entendu vous autres nous devons tenir, sinon les autres chevaliers d'or ne pourrons revenir, leur avenir ainsi que celui de La Terre dépends de nous ! »

**Sur terre, sanctuaire d'Athéna :**

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je vous expliquerai par la suite Grand Pope, pour l'heure, il faut que vous me souteniez pour que je lances une dernière attaque dimensionnelle pour les ramener »

« Fais ce qu'il te dis Ayoros, l'énergie de nos amis était à peine perceptible là bas, il faut nous dépêcher ! »

« Bien, vieux maître, mais j'aurai quelques explication à demander au chevalier du Bélier quand il va entrer ! »

« Moi aussi Ayoros, moi aussi ! »

« Vous êtes prêt ? Maintenant ! »

galaxian explosion

**Au même moment quelque part à la frontière de la réalité**

galaxian implosion

Synchronisation parfaite, Hermès lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, un vortex dans le vortex transdimensionnel s'était créé suite à cette débauche d'énergie. 

'Vite dépêchez vous amenez Kiki avec vous je ne pourrai pas tenir bien longtemps ! Arghh !'

'Mais toi ?'

'Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerez, dépêches toi Milo, tu es le dernier !'

**Sur terre, sanctuaire d'Athéna :**

« Ah enfin, vous voilà, nous commencions à désespérer, voilà le rescapé qui nous à donner tant de mal à secourir. Et où est son maître, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il le pourra dans l'immédiat, il est malheureusement rester là bas pour assurer l'ouverture du vortex. »

« Non Mü, pas toi aussi mon ami ! » fit le Grand Pope effondré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Il y a bien un moyen de le ramener dans notre dimension, non ? »

« Le Tao donne, le Tao reprend si tel est sa destinée, le chevalier du Bélier ne pourra rien faire, ni même son apprenti, comme l'a démontré malheureusement les évènements, Aldébaran. » philosopha le chevalier de la balance.

« Non, mon ami !... »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives Saga ! »

'Aidez moi à maintenir la cohésion du vortex, au lieu de chipoter c'est le seul lien qui reste entre les limbes et notre dimension. Arghh Bon sang, mon cosmos est en train de s'éteindre, comme là bas !'

« Saga, excuses nous, les efforts que nous avons du fournir nous a quelque peu désorienté ! » fit Aïola

« Mais nous sommes là, et c'est unis que nous pourrons accomplir l'impensable » repris Camus

« Oui, car nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna ! » conclut Shura.

**Quelque part entre les dimensions**

'Shina je crois que je vais lâcher'

'Tiens bon Ban, même Jabu continue à soutenir l'ouverture, tu devrais au moins flancher 1 heure après lui normalement.'

« Merci Shina, je te signales que c'est moi qui vous ai montré à communiquer par télépathie, c'est très sympas tous ces sarcasmes dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me badigeonner, depuis que je suis rentré ! »

« Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler vous deux, vous ressemblez vraiment à un vieux couple, vous savez ? Trêve de plaisanterie, nous devons maintenir l'ouverture tant que je n'aurai pas reçu un appel de Saga, enfin plutôt jusqu'à ce que nous le puissions ! » corrigea Marine en voyant les mines littéralement dévasté de Ban et de Icchi.

« …. »

« Regardez, il y a quelque chose qui vient par ici ! »

« Ca arrives droit sur nous !»

« C'est une comète, planquez vous ! »

« Merde, Jabu tu as vraiment un pois chiche en guise de cervelle toi ! Maintenez l'ouverture, je crois connaître ce cosmos »

« Et depuis quand tu sais percevoir les cosmos à travers les dimensions Naichi ? Hein mais…. »

Une masse informe percuta ce qui servait de sol pour la dimension parrallèle à la surprise de tous elle bougea leur permettant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« …. »

« Shun ?! »

**« Arghh, vite fermez les portes, vite…… »**

« Comment, et où…. »

« Regardez il y a quelque chose d'autre qui arrives et c'est plus rapide que tout à l'heure » coupa Marine

**« Nnnon, non, c'est pas possible, comment ont-ils fait ? Vite je vous en prie fermez ces portes,….. »**

« Trop tard ça  nous arrives droit dessus ! »

« Aaaaahhh, …. »

« C'est Mü ! Que lui est-il arrive, pourquoi est-ce qu'il cri comme ça ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tu n'as pas vu son visage Ban, il est complètement défiguré ! »

« Et ce n'est pas que son visage, regardes son bras et sa jambe gauche – ajouta Icchi -  toute une moitié de son corps est carbonisée, et c'est quoi ce liquide noir qui suintes de…. »

'Fermez ces putains de portes dépêchez vous, ils arrivent, ils ne doivent pas trouvez le chemin qui mènent jusqu'à cette dimension, fermez la……'

**« Vous n'avez pas Entendu ce que l'un des vôtres vient de vous dire fermez immédiatement cette porte ! Vous n'avez pas Idée des conséquences de votre inaction ! »**

« Shun ? – demanda Shina - Non, tu n'es pas Shun, son cosmos est différent de celui de Shun, pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il s'agissait bien du sien il y a un instant, c'est encore une de ses foutues illusions ! »

« Fais ce qu'il te dis Shina, je sens que quelque il soit nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Et vous tous ici ne ressentez vous pas comme moi le cosmos négatif qui s'approche d'ici, ça n'augure vraiment rien de bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici de toute façon ! » intervint Naichi

« Mais si,… »

« Ban, on nous a donné un ordre et nous devons nous y tenir et je ne penses pas que nous puissions maintenir l'ouverture plus longtemps de toute façon ! » ajouta Marine 

« …. »

« Bien, rentrons maintenant ! »

« Hein ! Mais pourquoi le vortex est toujours là ?? »

**'Sortez de là je vais les fermez ces portes Moi, Naichi fais les sortir d'ici'**

« Quoi ? Mais, mais,…….. Oui je vois, bien je ferai comme bon vous semblera - conclut le chevalier du loup après l'avoir dévisagé – Vite suivez moi vous autres »

« Bien on te suit, Ban, Icchi occupez vous du chevalier du Bélier et faites attention il est vraiment mal en point éviter tout mouvement brusque surtout ! »

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi, je t'ai dit de partir avec les autres ! »**

« Je… »

**Death Hurricane**

'C'est donc vous, je ne m'étais pas trompé alors mais comment avez-vous pu….'

**'Trêve de bavardage et je t'interdis par ce que tu es, de dire quoique ce soit aux autres chevaliers. Le moment n'est encore venu. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ici !'**

'Toute une dimension ?! Mais pourquoi vous ne vous en charger pas vous-même.' « Heu oui… » – finit-il en dévisageant le chevalier d'Andromède qui venait de s'effondrer complètement livide.

Armaggedon.


	4. chapître 1, 4eme partie: révélations ?

Disclamer :

L'univers de St Seiya ainsi que les personnages de bases appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, toutefois les nouveaux personnages et les différents univers que cette fiction introduit ou introduira sont ma propriété exclusive. Sur ce bonne lecture

**4eme partie**** - Révélations ?**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna 3 jours plus tard.**

« …… mais il n'empêche toutes les preuves convergent vers cette hypothèse ! »

« Et je rajouterai que comme il n'y ait que lui qui soit revenu, il n'y a plus de doute possible ! »

« Calmez vous voyons, vous êtes des chevaliers non ? Je croyais que toutes les épreuves que nous avons passées vous aient au moins appris à réfléchir posément. Shura, Marcus, ressaisissez vous voyons vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de supposer et ce que cela implique ? Nous ne devons pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, laisse lui au moins le droit de s'expliquer ou plutôt de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Hadès, avant de faire des bêtises ! »

« Tu plaisantes j'espères ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'explication, beaucoup de paroles de la sibylle sont claires désormais, et si nous le laissons avoir plus de prise en ce monde s'en ait fini de nous, que dis-je de l'humanité. Rappelles toi ce que nous étions capable de faire quand il nous a frappé pour la première fois. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il peut se passer maintenant que la plupart d'entre nous, ait le même niveau que le plus faible des chevaliers de bronze. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne crois pas à ce qu'elle nous a prédit, même Shaka a fini par croire en elle et les faits depuis ont confirmé ces dires ! Il faut éliminer la menace au plus vite, cela n'a que trop duré. »

« Mais vous risquez d'éliminer un innocent là ! Et il s'agit peut-être de notre dernier espoir de connaître ce qu'il s'est passé et de savoir comment faire revenir Athéna et ses autres frères sans parler des armures d'or ! Et à ce propos je te signales que Mü ne s'est pas encore remis de son petit voyage forcé dans des dimensions inconnues, nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord de tous ce concerter avant de faire quoique ce soit de grave, lui aussi à son mot dire je penses ! »

« Et que dit notre grand Pope ? »

« Hum, effectivement comme nous l'a si clairement indiqué Marcus nous ne devons pas négliger la menace potentielle que le retour inopinée du chevalier d'Andromède représente sans compter que d'après le témoignage des autres chevaliers, présents lors de son arrivé, ils ont clairement ressenti la présence d'une puissance maléfique au Cosmos dépassant l'entendement. Et le fait que toute une partie du corps du chevalier du Bélier soit atteint par le même mal qui a failli nous détruire n'augure vraiment rien de bon sur ce qu'il se passe en Hadès. Toutefois il est vrai que le chevalier d'Andromède a le droit de se défendre et qu'il représente peut-être l'unique espoir de sauver Athéna. Par ailleurs, je vous signale que d'après le témoignage de ces mêmes chevaliers cette aura maléfique était bien plus loin dans l'interdimension, et que d'après les paroles de Shun et de Mü qu'ils nous ont rapporté, ils fuyaient quelque chose ! Shun est peut-être le seul comme nous l'a fait remarqué Dokho de nous permettre de voir un peu plus clair dans ce qui risque de se passer ou du moins d'avoir une idée plus précise de la situation actuelle ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Combien de fois nous ont-ils trompé comme ça, toi le premier Ayoros. Il se peut très bien que les âmes des chevaliers du Bélier et d'Andromède soient complètement intégrées à leur saloperie, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de Mü pour s'en rendre compte, son corps est littéralement dévasté, ça crève les yeux que son esprit n'est plus ! Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes fait cette réflexion quand vous l'avez vu au sortir du vortex. »

« Marcus comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil, Mü a été l'un des premiers à risquer sa vie pour te libérer de leur emprise. »

« Justement je sais ce que c'est que d'être un possédé moi, tout comme Saga et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous avons commencé cette réunion ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et que vous êtes tous dans l'erreur, c'est ce qui me désole le plus d'ailleurs. Regardez vous, notre ennemie ne nous a même pas directement attaqué que déjà nous voilà désuni, et si même toi Dokho tu n'as perçu ce qui se tramait c'est que notre ennemi est bien plus puissant et plus dangereux qu'on ne le croît. J'espère sincèrement que son influence sur notre comportement n'est du qu'à nos trop nombreux contacts avec ce mal que ce soit dans les intermondes ou dans les limbes et non pas à une plus grande prise sur la Big will et notre monde. »

« Que dis tu là ? Tu déclares que nous sommes tous sous l'emprise de cette puissance maléfique qui a failli nous détruire, il y a peu ! »

« Oh non pas dans le sens que tu l'entends Camus. Comme Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, tant que nous sommes sous sont influence nous chevaliers nos actions sont éclairées et efficaces, le pouvoir de cette puissance dans l'univers est d'influencer le comportement de tout ce qui vit vers l'anarchie et le chaos et cela que ce soit en bien ou que ce soit en mal. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses non ? »

« Ah vous de voir ! »

« Et même si tel étais le cas, tu insinues que ta maîtrise du Cosmos te permet d'échapper à l'influence d'une divinité ? »

« Oh que non ! Et pour cause comme tu viens de le dire je n'étais qu'un jouet sous l'emprise d'un des sbires du véritable ennemie de l'humanité, que dis-je de la vie, mais on m'a prévenu de faire attention et d'être des plus attentif à ce qui ce qui passe ! »

« Et on peut savoir qui t'as donné d'aussi judicieux conseil ? »

« …. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais c'est encore des imbécillités pour nous faire détourner du vrai problème actuel ! Il faut se décider maintenant nous devons, même si cela risque d'être une erreur, éliminer le chevalier d'Andromède c'est une porte ouverte sur notre monde à toutes ces déjections et l'état de Mü est également à prendre en considération ! »

« Tu te trompes Camus, ils ne sont sous l'emprise d'aucune entité maléfique, ils …. »

« As-tu des preuves de ce que tu nous avances ? »

« …. »

« C'est moi qui lui est appris tout ce qu'il vient de vous dire ! »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers leur nouvel interlocuteur, se demandant comment aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti sa présence car de toute évidence cela faisait un peu de temps qu'il les écoutait. A part Saga qui savait à quoi s'en tenir, tous furent désappointés quand ils reconnurent la personne qui venait de leur parler. Camus fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Naïchi !? »

« Comment un simple chevalier de bronze en connaîtrait-il plus que nous, ses supérieurs, même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi aucun de nous n'a ressenti ta présence ! »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des cultes que l'on vouait aux anciens dieux, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du plus puissant d'entre eux, la déesse de la Lune Noire, la maîtresse des ténèbres. »

« La maîtresse des ténèbres ? Effectivement et cela me rappelle une ancienne légende qui raconte qu'elle disparut lors de la titanomachie et qu'Hadès alors fit main basse sur une partie de ses pouvoirs et de son royaume. Comment se peut-il que tu connaisses cette légende seul certaines personnes ayant eu accès aux archives secrètes du sanctuaire aurait pu en connaître l'existence. » répondit Dokho

« La réponse est à la fois simple et complexe. Jugé par vous-même :

Il y a 5 mois de cela quand je suis allé m'entraîner ailleurs voyant que mon entraînement au sanctuaire était improductif, j'ai eu un accident. Un étrange phénomène s'est produit alors, un vortex est apparu dans le ciel en pleine nuit, prêt du lieu où reposer mon armure, une comète est venue percuté cette endroit tout a été détruit sur plus 100 km à la ronde encore aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. De mon armure il ne restait plus rien et mon corps n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente, toutefois je ressentais une étrange puissance émaner en moi qui me sustenter et me maintenait en vie et puis, et puis ce fut le déclic. En une fraction de seconde c'est comme si j'avais eu accès à tous le savoir de l'univers, tous mes sens furent développés, je pouvais percevoir l'univers d'un autre œil et je compris ce qu'était cette comète et pourquoi elle avait atterrie là où j'étais. Le loup mythologique qui devait veiller à la garde de la Terre fut le dernier représentant de Tarkiss la grande ténébreuse mais comme elle, il disparu. Toutefois, les nouveaux dieux et en l'occurrence les Olympiens se culpabilisèrent de la disparition d'une si puissante alliée et firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour qu'au moins l'âme de son serviteur ne disparaissent pas entièrement, âme dont ils mirent l'essence dans l'une des armures qu'Héphaïstos forgea et qui fut donner par la suite confiait à Athéna la gardienne de la Terre. Je savais depuis que je portais cette armure que mes actes était influencés par mon armure quand je l'a porté et cette influence n'a fait que s'accroître au fil du temps, jusqu'à cette nuit où son âme s'est pleinement révélé, je ne fait désormais plus qu'un avec lui. Je suis le dernier grand prêtre et représentant sur Terre de Tarkhis qui de plus m'a légué tout ce qui restait d'elle pour continuer le combat, auprès des hommes et de la Terre, contre les forces qui ont manigancer sa destruction. Toutefois même si je maîtrise pleinement mes sens divins la puissance qui m'a été conférait n'est que l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été, n'étant qu'en somme qu'un artefact des dernières volontés de ma maîtresse, peut-être le plus puissant toutefois. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai accès désormais à son savoir **et nous savons au moins reconnaître une personne infectée par l'abomination qui à causer notre perte, chevaliers de la lumière.** »

« Mais qui nous dit que ce que tu avances est bien la vérité. »

**« Douterais-tu de mes paroles chevalier ? Je vois, tu es celui que l'on appelle Milo chevalier du scorpion, ton ultime technique t'as été révélé dans l'intermonde et s'apparente à l'une de mes attaques favorites, la**

**Dark**** Matrix**

Les yeux du chevalier du loup se mire alors à rougeoyer d'un rouge sang, d'un après midi radieux les éléments s'étaient mis tout d'un coup en furie, le sol se mit à trembler et ils furent propulsés hors du temps et de l'espace. Le corps du chevalier du cancer était tiraillé de toute part comme si son sang était animé d'une vie propre voulant le quitter, il était littéralement prêt à exploser.

' Naichi c'est encore toi ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite tu vas le tuer ! ' intervint le chevalier des gémeaux.

' Désolé, Saga, mais c'est difficile de cohabiter avec deux esprits à la fois et même si ils ne sont que les ombres d'eux-mêmes la volonté de Tarkiss elle, elle est intact apparemment '

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti un cosmos d'une telle intensité ! Même pas par Athéna. »

« Milo ! » fit Aldébaran

« Il est capable de reproduire les mêmes effets que l'attaque de Milo avait sur les ombres dans l'intermonde » fit un Camus abasourdi.

« Il a réduit le chevalier du scorpion à l'état de marionnette sanguinolente »

« Arrêtez de vous repaître de ce spectacle, il lui faut des soins de toute urgence, il est en train de perdre tout son sang ! » intervint Aldébaran en emmenant avec lui le chevalier du scorpion.

« Il n'y a plus à douter, Naïchi est bien le réceptacle de la déesse des ténèbres »

**« En aurais tu douté chevalier de la balance ! Ecoutez moi vous tous, cessez vos chamailleries et tachez de récupérer vos liens avec la Big will, ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous aurez une chance de survivre aux cataclysmes que vous avez indirectement déclenché. »**

« Naïchi, euh Tarkiss je veux dire. L'entité qui nous menace est bien votre ennemie également, pourriez vous nous dire qui il est exactement et à quoi il faut nous attendre ? » demanda le grand Pope

**« Tout ce que je peux vous donner comme information ce ne sont que des souvenirs du passé et ce que je ressens à travers le flux de la Big Will. Pourquoi n'attendrez vous pas des informations de premières sources ? »**

« Shun ? »

**« Oui c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, et surtout veillez bien sur le petit, sa survie et son évolution sont capitales. »**

« Mais et Athéna vous devez savoir comment l'a sauvé »

« Non, désolé je ne sais pas plus que vous grand Pope. Ah c'est à Tarkiss que vous vous adressiez, désolé mais elle est partie et le loup qui est en moi n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas la faire revenir ? »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas une antenne de réception moi !! Et d'ailleurs ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Si je suis en harmonie avec le loup qui sommeille en moi je suis encore loin de l'être avec une telle divinité, si jamais je le serai un jour ! – fit-il pour lui-même - Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi, il faut que j'aille voir Jabu il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans son comportement. »

« Incroyable, qui l'eut cru, un simple chevalier de bronze ! Il nous est supérieur désormais, même si on parvient à récupérer notre puissance comme il nous l'a conseillé, mais le problème c'est qu'il nous a pas dit comment ! »

« Au moins on sait que l'on n'a rien à craindre ni de Shun et ni de Mü et que les dieux ne nous ont pas abandonné. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne nous ait pas dit comment faire, Shura – intervint le chevalier de la balance- la seule façon de retrouver nos capacités est justement de se dépasser, la déesse de la lune noire n'était plus rien, écrasée certainement par la toute puissance de notre ennemie et regardez, elle a réussi le coup de force de s'échapper de l'emprise des limbes et de s'incarner dans un corps qui ne lui était même pas destinée, notre état est moins désespéré. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

« En tout cas elle ou ils sont très susceptibles, il faudra faire attention à ce qu'on lui dit je veux pas me retrouver dans l'état de Milo » conclut le chevalier léonin.

**Arène du sanctuaire**

« Ban tu permets, j'ai deux mots à dire à Jabu. »

« Heu, sans problème Naichi de toute façon nous avions bientôt fini avec l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Je t'écoutes que me veux-tu Naïchi ? »

« Dis moi depuis quand parviens-tu à potentialiser le pouvoir des autres chevaliers de bronze ? »

« Comment ! Mais….. »

« J'ai mes sources et elles sont fiables ne t'avises pas à me cacher la vérité ! »

« Je savais que quelqu'un aurait fini par le découvrir mais pas si tôt ! Bien apparemment vu que tu ne me laissera pas avant de t'avoir tout expliqué je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. En fait tout s'est passé il y a trois mois environ, peu après mon départ du sanctuaire, avant de partir pour l'Algérie poursuivre mon entraînement, j'ai fait une escale en Egypte où mon défunt maître m'avais dit que se trouvait la pièce manquante et maîtresse de mon armure et c'est là que j'ai découvert le talisman de la licorne, perdue au cours de la bataille qui opposa les Olympiens au Titan. »

« Et où est-elle désormais je ne vois rien de tel sur ton armure ! »

« Quand je l'ai découvert au fond du Nil, dès que l'ai touché elle avait disparu et depuis j'arrive à voir les filets d'énergies qui animent les individus et les relient au cosmos. Plus tard, j'ai compris que j'avais toujours eu le pouvoir d'augmenter la prise des gens sur la Big Will et que mes pouvoirs extra sensoriels ne se limitaient pas à la télékinésie et plus tard à la télépathie c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais réalisé avec Marine et Shina qui m'a fait prendre conscience que c'est moi qui leur avait fait découvert ce pan de leur cosmos, et leur capacité à maîtriser le 7ème sens. Mais impossible de réaliser le même phénomène sur moi. Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas, peut-être inconsciemment depuis toujours, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je l'ai fait sciemment depuis mon arrivé au sanctuaire sur Ban et Ichi au départ puis sur Marine et Shina. »

« Et pour moi ? »

« Euh, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« En es-tu vraiment sûr » fit le chevalier du loup avec un sourire moqueur

« C'est pas tout à fait vrai mais je n'arrive à percevoir clairement tes liens à la Big Will ils sont trop diffus et parfois si violents que j'en suis effrayé. Et ce n'est pas tout j'ai l'impression que tu possèdes plusieurs auras, je sais que c'est impossible mais j'ai perçu la même nuance chez Shun, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela veut dire exactement » ' même si j'ai quelques doutes à ce propos ' finit-il pour lui-même.

« Effectivement tu as quelque soupçons, et il s'avère qu'elles sont exactes Jabu » 

« Comment…, tu lis dans mon esprit ! »

« Chut on vient par ici. »

« Mais, mais,.. »

« Salut Shina, comment va nos convalescents. » coupa le chevalier du loup.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti les voir ce matin ! »

'Je t'en prie vue notre longue amitié ne fait pas part à personne de tes soupçons pour le moment'

« En réalité, j'avais d'autres obligations et quelques éclaircissements à demander à notre grand Pope. »

« Oui tu n'es pas le seul à se questionner sur les évènements nous sommes tous inquiet par la tournure des évènements. Mais pour répondre à ta question, les nouvelles sont plutôt bonne, Kiki viens de se réveiller il est un peu déboussolé et a des moments de vide, les chevaliers d'Andromède et du Bélier son encore inconscients et l'état du chevalier du Bélier à cesser de se dégrader. »

« J'ai hâte de voir celui qui nous à causer tant de misère ! Tu viens Jabu. »

'Il faut que je te révèles certaines choses sur ce qui se passe exactement et mes suppositions sur le retour de ton talisman et notre passé commun mais avant tout j'ai quelques propositions à te faire….'

**Infirmerie du sanctuaire peu de temps auparavant.**

« Bonjour Kiki, alors bien dormi ? »

« Euh, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et et, ….. je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ! – fit-il perplexe-  La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est une immense lumière inondant une prairie puis, plus rien, le noir total ! Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?.... Shina, ca va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« On t'a ramené il y a 3 jours mais en fait cela fait plus d'un mois que tu es dans le comas. Les chevaliers d'or sont de retour tu as risqué ta vie pour les soigner. »

« Vrai ?! J'ai vraiment fait ça ? C'est digne d'un chevalier d'Athéna je suis sûr que mon maître aurait été content ! Mais, mais, tu as dit les chevaliers d'or !!!???? Mais, mais comment j'ai pu, oh ! – fit-il après quelques minutes de réflexions- mais alors ça veut dire que mon maître est aussi de retour ! Dis moi comment va t-il ? Et Athéna et les autres chevaliers eux aussi sont de retour alors ? Je pourrai reprendre mon apprentissage avec mon maître où est-il ? »

« Kiki, il faut que tu saches que tu as gravement été malade, et que pour te sauver les chevaliers et nous même, ont du risquer leur vie pour te sauver. D'après ce que j'en sais ton âme à dériver dans les limbes et c'est là bas qu'ils sont allés te chercher ! Quant à la déesse Athéna et ses chevaliers protecteurs ils ne sont pas encore de retour sauf Shun qui…. »

« Les limbes ? – fit-il tremblant en se touchant le front - Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que je l'ai utilisé ? ….  Mais, mais même, c'est impossible qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire là bas ? Je ne suis qu'un apprenti même pas un chevalier, je n'ai aucune valeur – fit-il en se retouchant le front- c'est incroyable pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie ? Oh mon dieux non, Mü, non ! Que lui est-il arrivé, où est-il pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

« Il est resté inconscient depuis qu'il est allé te chercher. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Il est dans le bâtiment d'à côté avec … Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends retournes te coucher immédiatement  tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! »

« Eh eh, si parviens à m'attraper » – fit-il en se téléportant.

« Ah ce que je vois notre petit bonhomme s'est déjà remis sur pied, où est- ce qu'il est parti comme ça ? »

« Shina, il est allé voir son maître et je crains le pire si il voit son état ! »

« Hein, ne me dis pas qu'on risque de l'avoir sauvé pour rien ! Attends un peu que je mette la main sur cet abruti, il est pire que Jabu ! »

*****

« Oh maître que vous est-il arrivé, mais pourquoi ? Si seulement je savais quoi faire ! »

**'Suis ton cœur enfant d'Atlantide, laisse parler ton cœur !'**

« Hein !? Il y a quelqu'un ? Mais qui a parlé ? Qui êtes vous ? »

**' Un ami et défenseur de La Terre désormais. Je suis l'entité qui a aidé au retour du chevalier du Bélier et d'Andromède. Ton maître est frappé du même mal qui a failli détruire tous les chevaliers d'or si tu n'étais pas intervenu, toi seul peut l'aider, toi seul peut le ramener.'**

« Mais comment faire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire pour pouvoir guérir les chevalier d'or et leur état était moins grave que celui de mon maître. »

**'Le cosmos, rappelle toi, le cosmos, ne fait plus qu'un avec lui laisses le fleuve de la vie te guider.'**

'Oui vous avez raison c'est en intensifiant ma cosmo énergie à son extrême limite que j'ai pu me surpasser et guérir 11 chevalier d'or aux pouvoirs bien supérieures aux miens. Je penses pouvoir le refaire, il faut que je réussisse.'

Le jeune apprenti se rapprocha de son maître concentra alors son cosmos et sa force d'âme, déversant son fluide vitale vers l'âme et la partie détruite du corps du chevalier du Bélier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un mois aucune incantation, aucune formule ne furent prononcés, seul un amour fraternel et une volonté sans faille unissant ces deux être suscita une énergie douce et salvatrice qui peu à peu redonna quelque couleur au chevalier du Bélier,et même si son corps était profondément marqué la gangrène s'estompait peu à peu. Et c'est deux être blottis l'un contre l'autre se tenant la main que Marine et Shina découvrirent à l'infirmerie rassurée par le sourire enfantin et apaisée sur leur leur visage.

*****

Un mois avait passé sans nouvelle ni des chevaliers et d'Athéna ni d'une quelconque menace. Shun avait repris connaissance peu avant le chevalier du Bélier et eurent droit tous deux à une interrogation serrée mais heureusement que le chevalier du loup veillé au grain et ils étaient supportés par les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent. Shun tomba dans une catatonie et un désespoir sans fond quand on lui appris qu'il fut le seul à être retourné se maudissant d'avoir abandonner lâchement les siens dans un Hadès en voie de destruction. Il leur raconta toutefois  tout ce qu'il se souvenait, comment il avait été guidé par la force dégagé par les chevaliers d'or à travers les limbes, comment il avait pu survivre entre des dimensions parallèles par la seule forces de sa volonté et de sa culpabilité, la perte du chevalier Pégase arraché par une force maléfique aux pouvoirs incommensurable, du mal qui allait l'étouffer mais qu'il avait de justesse pu juguler se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait sous l'emprise d'Hadès. A ce niveau il fut interrogeait sur les témoignages des chevaliers de bronzes et d'argent qui avaient juré que le chevalier d'Andromède n'était plus le même quand il leur avait parlé. Naichi intervint alors pour leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une réminiscence de la possession par l'âme d'Hadès qui une fois détruite avait essayé de se réfugier et de sustenter dans le corps et par l'âme du chevalier d'Andromède qui avait pu s'en débarrasser ou du moins le maîtriser comme lui et la déesse des ténèbres. A ce moment là, les chevaliers du Verseau, du Scorpion et de la Balance échangèrent un regard significatif réclamant une preuve plus tangible que les dires d'un possédé de surcroit par la déesse des ténèbres. Et ils jugèrent l'âme ou les âmes s'il avait lieu du chevalier d'Andromède et ce par les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient du développé lors de leur périple ils le jugèrent par le pouvoir de l'âme (Phantom), la justice de la Balance, et l'impartialité de l'Entropie et ils virent qu'ils avaient affaire à une âme meurtri par ce qu'il était obligé de faire mais si pure et si juste qu'ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu ne serait ce que porter un jugement sur celui qui les dépassait dans ce domaine. Au grand soulagement de Naichi/déesse des ténèbres, Shun fut alors lavé de tout soupçon. Le chevalier du Bélier lui, avant que son interrogatoire ne commence avait demandé au chevalier de la balance que son secret a propos de son frère ne soit pas dévoilé pour la stabilité psychologique, déjà mise à rude épreuve, de son frère et qu'il acceptait d'être séparé en le confiant à un autre maître pour parachever sa formation. Il devait continuer ainsi, d'un commun accord, sa formation auprès de Shina, au grand désespoir du concerné, et de Dokho qui avait pris sur lui de développer et stabiliser son spychisme et ses pouvoirs naturels dont il avait une certaine connaissance. Toutefois Mu restait prêt à l'aider en cas de difficulté à ce niveau. Lors de son interrogatoire, Mu eu bien du mal à expliquer que jamais un tel cas s'était produit durant l'Histoire de son peuple lors d'un sauvetage dans les limbes. Il leur expliqua qu'une entité supérieure aux dieux eux-mêmes était à l'œuvre dans ce conflit, entité qui leur avait aidé pour leur retour. De toute évidence, comme le fit remarquer le chevalier de la Balance, un ennemi aux pouvoirs  effroyables menaçait, s'il avait susciter le réveil de puissance comme la grande ténébreuse ou le protecteur des atlantes, mention qui eut pour effet de surprendre Mu qui aurait juré que seul son peuple connaissait cette dénomination de la force du Tao qui les avait aidé ce qui laissèrent les autres chevaliers dans l'expectative. Mu raconta alors comment il fut balancé de dimension en dimension et comment il crut percevoir l'aura d'Athéna et des chevaliers de bronzes dans une dimension inconnue ce qui s'était révélé en fait un immonde piège qui avait failli le détruire si ce n'était l'intervention  de Shun dans cette dimension et de Kiki plus tard, leur ennemi était donc plus fourbe et dangereux qu'ils ne le pensait, le sauvetage d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers étaient plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Après cette révélation, il fut décidé qu'avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit d'aussi périlleux ils devaient coûte que coûte récupérer ne serait ce que leur cosmos qui faiblissaient de jour en jour. Naichi réclama que l'ensemble des chevaliers s'entraînent tous ensemble que ce soit chevaliers de bronze, d'argent ou d'or étant donné que le cosmos de ces derniers dépassé à peine celui des chevaliers d'argent et que les chevaliers de bronze avait fait d'énorme progrès. De toute façon vu l'état des choses toutes les forces en disposition devait être mis dans la bataille, on convoqua ainsi les autres chevaliers qui n'étaient revenu du lieu de leur entraînement en l'occurrence Jude et      , ils cherchèrent désespérément des  adolescent susceptible de développé un cosmos mais en vain s'étaient comme si ils avaient tous disparu de la surface de la Terre. Quand ils apprirent ça Shun et Naichi lancèrent un regard d'abord incrédule puis furieux vers les cieux ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez le Grand Pope et le chevalier de la Balance.

**'Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé comment peuvent-ils faire ça à la Terre, ils ont privé aux hommes du seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se protéger'**

**'Que veux-tu ils mettent toutes leurs chances de leur côté pour assurer leurs divines fesses et ont condamné d'office la Terre et ses habitants.'**

**'Les, les,….'**

**'Calme toi, on nous regarde ! Et estimons nous heureux qu'ils n'ont pas imposé aux chevaliers d'Athéna de rejoindre leur rang.'**

**'Encore heureux sinon ils m'auraient entendu.'**

**'Pff, quel ironie du sort à dire que les pires ennemies de l'humanité sont leurs seules chances de secours.'**

**'Peut-être mais les dieux ne sont pas les seuls concerner par cette affaire, le Tao lui-même à pris le partie de  protéger  l'humanité, et heureusement que j'ai pris soins de regrouper les meilleures éléments potentiels ici, ce sera à nous de le conjuguer et de le faire fructifier.'**

**'…… !? Merde, c'est ce que je craignais, ils sont plus perspicaces que je ne m'y attendais, foutu déesse de la sagesse !'**

**'Qu'est-ce que…'**

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore, car de toute évidence ça a un lien avec l'absence de candidat potentiel pour les armures sacrées ! »

« Et je dirai même plus vieux maître, votre choc de tout à l'heure à un lien avec l'absence d'autre personne pouvant développer une cosmo-énergie. Mais qu'est-ce que le ciel à avoir dans tout cela ? »

**'Bon je penses qu'ils ont au moins le droit de savoir ce qui les attends je te laisse le soin de leur expliquer Tarkiss je ne souhaites pas encore révéler ma présence.'**

**« Pas le ciel grand Pope, l'Olympe. »**

« L'olympe !? » firent-ils en chœur.

**« Et les autres panthéons également mais surtout le panthéon olympien. »**

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je ne comprends plus rien ! »

**« C'est normal pour des humains, Ayoros. Il faut avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle pour avoir une idée de ce qui se trame. Même les dieux ne sont pas sûr et l'intervention du Tao n'augure vraiment rien de bon, seul de grands périls que l'univers aurait pu connaître provoque ainsi son activité. En tout cas il est de notre côté c'est déjà ça. »**

« Vous voulez dire que Kiki… »

**« Effectivement chevalier de la justice, il est le représentant du Tao sur Terre, vous ne croyez toute de même pas que vos actes ont été influencé uniquement dans un but altruiste, sauvé l'individu qui vous a sauvé ! »**

« Euh,…. »

**« C'est bien des humains ça ! »**

« Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question ! »

**« Indirectement si, sachez que notre ennemi est non seulement celui des hommes mais aussi celui de toute la création. »**

« ….. Le chaos ?! »

**« Oh non pas forcément, il change de concept à chaque guerre, la dernière fois effectivement il avait pris l'apparence du chaos et du cauchemars, brisant les mondes féeriques et angéliques, il n'y a eu que l'homme et certains dieu comme Ouranos et Gaïa pour s'en réchapper sans trop de dégât. Ils reviennent seulement pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, ou peut-être plus, je ne sais pas plus que vous à ce propos, j'ai perdu à tout jamais mon statut de divinité. Quoiqu'il en soit tous les Panthéons rassemble leurs défenseurs, il est normal qu'il n'en reste plus pour assurer la sauvegarde des hommes. »**

« Mais c'est immonde comment peuvent-ils…. »

**« L'instinct de survie comme le dise les humains ! Pour eux, Athéna sera la seule défense de la Terre, après tout, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu ! »**

« Mais, mais, Athéna n'a jamais voulu évincer quiconque ! »

« Une question n'ayant rien avoir avec tout cela, Shun comment cela se fait que toi aussi tu ai vent de tout cela ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il n'y avait qu'avoir ta tête quand tu as fixé le ciel tout à l'heure, vous avez eu la même expressions tous les deux ! »

**'Aïe, ça se gatte'**

**'Oh tais toi, je le sais, de toute façon ils avaient des soupçons bien avant !'**

« Je ne sais pas certainement les réminiscence des souvenirs d'Hadès, peut-être. »

Le Grand Pope le regarda d'un œil suspicieux et le chevalier de la Justice tenter de voir la part de mensonge dans ces paroles tout en scrutant un défaut qui ne les aurait pas apparu dans l'âme du chevalier d'Andromède, en vain.

« Mais si tous les dieux nous tourne le dos comment allons nous faire. »

**« Continuer de faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire de façon plus méthodique, nous avons un atout que même notre ennemie ne soupçonne pas encore, un talisman sacré a été sauvegardé et il est parmi nous. »**

« …. !? »

**« Mais même si la guerre n'est pas pour maintenant, il vous reste à faire est d'assurer une nouvelle génération de chevaliers le plutôt et humainement possible. »**

« Qu'est ce que voulez-vous dire par là. »

**« Oh simplement que tous les chevaliers issus de cette générations par le pouvoir du talisman seront infiniment supérieur à leur parent. Et cela vaux aussi pour les chevaliers divins. »**

** 'Pas questions'**

« Quoi !? » firent-ils en chœur.

**« C'est essentiel, sinon l'humanité et peut-être plus, ira à sa perte, et si nous ne pouvons pas faire revenir Athéna, le chevalier le plus puissant reste Shun. »**

**'Alors, ça ! Ca, tu me le paieras'**

« Glupp ! »

« Et vous, vous… »

**« Impossible je tire ma puissance de la Terre et nos esprits ne sont pas en harmonie et ne le seront jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est inutile d'alarmer ni de contraindre tout le monde, il faut laisser faire les choses. »**

« Mais il faudra le dire aux autres tôt ou tard. »

**« Oui mais pas dans l'immédiat vous devez récupérer votre prise sur le Cosmos avant tout. Et appelez moi le chevalier du Bélier ainsi que son ancien disciple il est temps de planifier ce qui est possible de faire pour récupérer les armures d'or. Ils sont suffisamment reposés maintenant ! »**

« Bien je vais prévenir Mü »

« Je me charges de mon disciple, alors »

**'Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le faire tout de suite ?'**

**'Le plus tôt sera le mieux, et toute façon le danger ne diminuera pas avec le temps au contraire'**

**'Oui tu as raison. Mais,….. Tarkiss ?'**

**'Jabu, c'est ta déesse qui te parle. J'ai besoin de tes capacités, nous devons activer le pouvoir du cristal maintenant.'**

'Ah ! Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait de notre dernier va tout !?'

**'Les données ont un peu changer depuis et au grand maux les grands moyens, continuent à t'entraîner sur les esprits et le cosmos de tous les chevaliers et n'hésite pas à le faire sur toute les personnes présentes au sanctuaire, je veux voir l'étendu de ton influence psychique. Une fois que j'aurais éveillé le pouvoir du cristal et que tu auras accomplis ce qu'il faut faire ici, vous irez toi et les autres chevaliers de bronze chercher et développer le Cosmos partout dans le monde, puisqu'on nous en a privé !'**

'Hein ?!!'

**'Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard mon enfant, ce n'est pas trop le moment maintenant !'**

**'Où étais-tu ?'**

**'En train de planifier vos futurs unions'**

**'Rhaa ! Je ne suis pas une machine à produire des guerriers !'**

**'Oh ! Mais si c'est ta destinée, tu n'y peux rien aussi puissant dieu que tu le soit, tu sais comme moi que le talisman de la licorne ne sert qu'à accélérer certaines choses et augmenter le cosmos qui sommeille en nous par la même occasion, c'est tout !'**

Notes de l'auteur : que vois-je plus de 10 000 sigles pour 0 reviews, je suis un peu confus ne me dites pas que l'univers de St Seiya est tombé aussi bas qu'on préfère voir Shun en transexuel(le) nymphomane ou Seiya ou homo introverti dont le cœur balances entre ses frères et ses conquêtes féminines, initié aux joies de la perversion par le grand pope lors de sa formation !!! J'espère que l'absence de commentaire est uniquement du à mon manque de savoir faire en tant qu'écrivain. Quoiqu'il en soit la suite de cette fiction viendra à coup sûr mais ça prendra son temps étant donné que je n'ai pas encore écris la suite, suite qui sera peut-être partagé que par quelques uns qui sait, c'est à vous de voir, en tout cas je vais me faciliter la tâche et à vous aussi d'ailleurs en l'écrivant en style théâtre, sur ce à plus.

A venir : Naichi, enfin Tarkhiss, la maîtresse des ténèbres.


End file.
